Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover (Chrysalis's Royal Break Up Chronicle)
by Zamairiac
Summary: What happens when you have a Changeling Queen who rules nothing. A Human who resents Ponies for treating him like a science project. And an unusual friendship that resulted in something unheard of in Equestria. The Answer? A really weird story with a clueless Human and a Queen that can't flirt for shit. Chrysalis's Royal Break Up Chronicle, because she's too sexy for a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Well you asked for it and get it you shall!**

**A Chrysalis and human chronicle with a twist.**

**For this one will be told in Chrysalis's Point of view, not the human's, and is in the form of four chapters. **

**Why?**

**Because Chrysalis is too damn sexy for one measly 8000 worded chronicle (That was the original plan) **

**So I hope you're all ready for this, because this one may just contain some dark humour.**

**By the way, Richard has an British accent. Just thought you should know **

**Anyway, enough stalling.**

**Begin!**

**Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover**

I was bored.

The thought came to me out of nowhere and yet, it was true.

I was sitting down in the far most corner of Clopping Hooves Tavern, nursing a mug of the swill they call cider whilst simultaneously drinking in the dregs of positive emotion.

…Let me explain that one.

My name is Chrysalis, Queen of the Changeling race…which wasn't much…at all.

In fact it was just me, any other Changeling was either beyond the Equestrian border or…gone, like the rest of my children.

Which makes me the last of my kind.

It's a bit depressing, but not as final as most would believe it to be.

All I have to do is find some clueless stallion, fuck him dry and get enough of his seed to fertilise my eggs.

Which would then knock me up with a few thousand larva, thus repopulating my kind and asserting my rule once again.

Of course I'd probably have to kill him, climax tends to reveal a Changeling's true form and when ponies see it, they normally start screaming for help.

So yeah, flirt, fuck, fertilize and kill.

At least he'd get a happy ending.

But yeah, the emotion draining.

It's another way for a Changeling to both feed and gain strength. Love is the mother of all emotions, especially for my kind. It sustains us and grants us unbelievable amounts of power.

Unfortunately it's also a bit of a drug, and a dangerous one at that.

Love gained through deceptive means is the easiest way to become addicted. And when a changeling becomes addicted to love, they lose touch with their common sense.

I'm ashamed to say it happened to me, even though I always thought myself strong enough to resist the temptation.

However if I managed to gain love through normal means, with no or at least hardly any deception, then I could gain strength, be kept well sustained and my "lover" would be none the wiser.

For a while in any case.

Eventually my excessive draining upon my "lover" would risk them becoming seriously ill, and a vegetable doesn't give out much love, essentially becoming useless to me and a loose end.

Loose ends need to be discarded, and it's nicer to abandon my "lover" then kill them.

Do you hate me yet? Do I disgust you?

I'm well aware that ponies and even some griffons loathe the changeling way of life. But it's our way and it always has been.

A changeling can never be truly loved for who they are. We are repulsive insects that have never had an easy life. So we adapt, we change our form to ones more suitable…we are always changing, we're never the same.

We can't ever risk it.

We are survivors, we work hard to at it. And unless it's feeding us then love holds no place in our heart.

At least…that's what I thought.

Before I met him, I always thought that way. Just like my mother and her mother before her…and so on.

My eyes were shut to so many possibilities, but my Richie opened them.

Perhaps I should get back to the tavern, it's where we met after all.

I was sipping on my cider, draining dregs of emotion and keeping myself to myself, wrapped in a cloak that hid what I looked like, even though I didn't really need to.

My current form was that of a beautiful, tall and slender white unicorn. The mane was a mix of blue and grey, cascading down to my midsection. The cutie mark on my flank was that of a moth, which was as laughable as it was ironic. But what I liked most about this form were the eyes.

Two pools of vibrant green, wide, bright and very mesmerizing if I do say so myself.

I could honestly say in absolute confidence that this form could and would land me any stallion I wanted. Heck if I took off the cloak and strutted down to the bartender, the amount of lust I could drain would increase tenfold.

Even then I was looking at every stallion I could see. A few were incompatible because of sterility, which in turn was becoming a common thing nowadays. The amount of stallions that could actually knock me up were two out of fourteen in the tavern.

One of which was only just stallion enough to get a mare up the duff.

I wondered how the pathetic princess would handle it when Equestria faced its inevitable halt in birthrates.

"_Badly, I suspect."_

As I was mulling around with my thoughts, my feelers picked up a rather…interesting amount of emotion and information.

The emotion was a white hot sense of irritation and anger, something that is actually quite attractive to a changeling. Love might be the mother, but anger is the big daddy of tasty emotion.

The information I received however was…intriguing.

Whoever was radiating that intoxicating amount of anger, was also the most fertile individual nearby.

And as the tavern door swung open and voices carried in, I found the culprit behind the…rather fantastic news.

But then I saw him…and was reasonably surprised.

The angry being was a tall bipedal creature. He was wearing clothing that was considered beyond the norm for ponies, yet was somehow quite…attractive in a way I suppose. He had a short patch of black hair on the top of his head, if you could call it that. There was barely enough hair to be called hair.

His eyes were smaller than anypony else I'd ever met, comically so actually. Yet their deep blue colour stole the amusement away, along with the rage that seemed to spark behind said orbs.

He didn't have a snout, but rather that of a small…nose, I believe it is called. A muzzle was something he seemed to lack as well, either that or it like his eyes was extraordinarily small. He had some hair around said mouth, black and stubbly, yet at the same time rather animalistic and rough.

The creature didn't have hooves either, but rather strange claw-like appendages, yet without anything sharp enough to be named a claw. I couldn't tell what his hind hooves looked like, if they were hooves at all, because of the strange footwear he wore around them.

Probably as some sort of protection, instead of something fashionable.

The clothing was simple enough. He wore a plain grey top of some kind over his torso, whilst wearing some thick looking material that covered the entirety of his legs.

But what caught most of my attention, you know apart from the nice amount eggs I was planning to lay with his unwitting help, was his voice.

The accent was…unlike anything I'd ever heard before.

Nearly everyone I've ever met has some trace of the same accent in their voice. Sometimes it's drawled and quite…western, while at other times it's fancy and proper.

But they always had a trace of the same accent in their voice, always.

This creature however had no such trace. His accent was very…clear and informative.

It's hard to explain if you can't hear it yourself.

But in any case, he sounded angry and irritated, looked it too. And like I said before, to a changeling, anger is intoxicating and very desirable.

And when it was coming from a very fertile and strangely attractive male…

He walked in through the tavern and headed towards the bar, muttering what I suspect to be curses under his breath.

To my surprise, a familiar looking mare followed him in, tears in her eyes as she cautiously made her way over to him.

Thanks to my changeling hearing, I could easily hear what the mare was trying to say to him.

"Richard please listen to me," she pleaded desperately. "I didn't mean to write it, I promise. You've got to believe me."

"Yeah, I'll have an apple cider mate," Richard told the bartender, ignoring the mare.

The mare stamped her hoof down on the ground angrily and made to grab his right appendage. He reacted to this by slapping the hoof away and glaring down at her furiously.

The anger was so thick in the air that I could barely suppress a purr.

"The only reason you dated me was so you could impress your beloved mentor," he growled bitterly. "You just wanted to show off the fascinating creature you managed to "tame", and I can't believe I ever thought anything different."

"_Well…this is getting interesting," _ I thought amusedly.

The mare was shaking her head as if to rid herself of an annoying mosquito, tears in her eyes as her lips trembled.

"No I didn't" she exclaimed urgently. "I just…didn't correctly write about you in my notes is all."

"Oh piss off Twilight," he snorted dryly. "I saw her reply. She encouraged you to keep up the act so you could keep an eye on me. The only reason you're freaking out is because this is the first time you've failed to meet your mentor's expectations."

He stopped ranting as the bartender came back with his cider, before taking it and passing the stallion a few bits as payment.

"Well here's some news for you," he continued angrily. "I'm not an animal, project or something you can experiment on with your "science". So take your false affections back to Celestia and tell her the both of you can shove it up your ass!"

He shouted the last few words so loudly that the lavender unicorn fled in terror. Everypony had stopped whatever they were doing and were staring at him, something that caused his irritation to increase if my feelers were correct.

They're always correct by the way. I'm a Queen, they're too brilliant not to be.

"What are you all looking at?!" he snarled viciously.

I don't think I've ever seen so many ponies pretend to do something so quickly before.

The male, or Richard as I now knew he was called, began looking around for somewhere to sit. Unfortunately for him there wasn't anywhere, probably because it was a Friday and the tavern tends to pick up around then.

Hey if you're looking for a potentially fertile male, then you've got to know everything about the right place, inside and out.

I cleared my throat loudly as he looked in my direction and waved him over with my right hoof. He hesitated and looked around the tavern once again, but once he realized that there was nowhere else to sit, he sighed and made his way over to me.

I suppose any other pony would feel insulted over his obvious reluctance. But for once in my life, I strangely sympathised with him. We were both unusual creatures that weren't trusted by the populous.

Although mine was my own fault, not that I cared. The prissy princess would never have simply given my children the love they needed without some sort of catch.

Because that's how life always worked. It was a catch, and if you didn't catch it while you could then you would be grounded beneath it and forced to survive through terrible means.

But that was the changeling life. It was how we thrived and with this Richard's help, would thrive again.

Said creature eventually trudged his way over to my table in the corner and sat down opposite me. He didn't speak, choosing instead to merely sipping from his mug and stare off into space.

Strangely enough, for a lack of emotion on his face, my feelers were still drinking down torrents of anger.

"_He's quite skilled at hiding behind a mask isn't he," _I mused, a tinge of respect flickering through me.

"So…Richard is it?" I asked sweetly, observing his features as they twisted into annoyance briefly before switching back into tranquillity.

"What gave it away?" he retorted sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement at his attitude, but acknowledged that he could be a little harder to crack then the average stallion.

"Well the mare crying at you before was a dead giveaway," I answered dryly, a bit too much of my actual personality bleeding into the words.

"_Foolish mare! Stay on track and seduce him."_

To my surprise however, a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

He actually even turned to look at me.

"_Or maybe I should just be myself a little."_

"Oh her?" he snorted comically. "She's just Celestia's little lap dog, you know, following orders like a good little pet. She was only crying because she's been a bad girl and won't get any treats."

I am Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings. The most powerful ruler in the badlands. Many fear me and with good reason.

Yet there I was, giggling like a fucking school filly, none of it forced or acted.

But yet again, Richard seemed to like it.

So what was the harm in being myself just a little longer?

I held my hoof out to him, still trying to stifle the occasional giggle that forced its way through my muzzle.

"I'm Chry-Chrissy," I said, stumbling over my true name by accident.

"_You're a fucking Queen idiot! Think before you act Chrysalis, your future children are at stake her!"_

It's weird, sometimes I hear my mother's voice in my head and not my own. Probably because of the amount of times she repeated the same lines.

Richard grinned at my stammer and held his appendage, what I learned later to be called a hand, out and grasped my hoof firmly yet gently.

"Nice to meet you Chrissy," he drawled wryly. "I'm Richard Tyler, but just call me Richard."

I smirked back and shook his hand, whilst at the same time shaking off my hood deviously, revealing my attractive face to him.

Unlike most stallions however…he didn't flush or show any sign of arousal. I knew it wasn't me, every stallion I seduced found this form attractive. They never lived long enough to fully appreciate it, but it easily got them into bed and under my hoof.

Of course there were a few decades between each stallion. If I did it regularly then others would most likely discover a pattern and lead it back to this form. I could always just switch into another mare from the past, but I'd gotten fond of this one. It was the first form I ever managed to change into after all.

So there was sentiment there.

To be honest it looked kind of like my true self…if my true self was a pony and not covered in black fur.

Or chitinous plating that glowed in the dark.

Or holes that serve no purpose other than to make us even more unattractive and function as a twisted pleasure point. Twisted because no one in their right mind would ever stick anything into it, let alone a tongue or…something else.

Nature's a bitch, but you work with what you've got.

Seeing that my usual attempt at seduction was failing, I decided to move onto another type.

Namely by sympathizing with him, getting him to open up and feel close to me on an emotional level.

Thus leading up to the inevitable pity sex.

I'd only ever done it twice and one of the stallions broke down after he orgasmed. I honestly felt so sorry for him that I wasn't going to gut him.

But then he moved and hit a really delightful spot. I climaxed and changed back, he shouted for help and I shanked him with my horn.

In the eye...both of them.

Well at least he stopped crying.

Anyway!

"Well I hope that mare didn't get you too down," I consoled softly. "I can't even imagine what it's like to be treated like an animal or science project."

He sighed bitterly and stared off into space for a few minutes, either ignoring my "support" or contemplating on what to say about it.

To be honest, I have little trouble when it comes to reading stallions. They tend to have a one track mind, and even the more complicated ones aren't too difficult.

But Richard…he was a bit of a marvel.

He seemed to dislike flirting, so that was off the table.

I couldn't arouse him with my appearance, which was somehow slightly insulting despite it not being my own.

And to top it all off, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

My feelers could pick up emotions, not thoughts. And right then he was a torrent of anger, amusement, enjoyment and irritation.

I'd honestly hoped that he'd be up for a bit of revenge sex, but apparently not.

"_Let's try a different tactic," _ I schemed oh so cleverly.

"So…I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are you?" I asked with some honest curiosity.

Richard seemed to snap out of his daze and regard me with a dry expression.

"You're not going to jot anything down in a notebook are you?" he inquired deprecatingly.

I snorted in amusement but shook my head and rested it on my forehooves, gazing at him inquisitively.

He grinned ever so slightly before putting his half empty mug down on the table and sitting back against the undersized chair.

"Well for starters I'm a human, or Homo-Saipan if you wanna get all technical about it," he began informatively. "I don't really know much about my kind because I honestly never gave a shit. But we're survivors and made our way to the top of the chain by adapting. We've made some pretty good headway with technology and have even got a man on the moon a few times."

I was honestly astonished with all that he said.

And he continued too. Speaking about the human diet, which is a little similar to a griffon's, before regaling me with whatever he could about human history.

You know, for a future snack and sperm donor, he was actually pretty interesting.

His kind sounded similar to my own in some aspects. We were both survivors, we both struggled to make our way out of the bottom, even though changelings were nowhere near the top.

One of the things I did notice, is how lonely his kind sounded. Changelings are linking with the hive mind and even ponies are somewhat linked with magic and friendship.

But humanity was always on its own, every human for themselves.

It was strange how I'd originally gone in with the goal to appear sympathetic with him, only to actually sympathize with him.

I was so caught off my guard that when he stood up and waved goodbye, I barely managed to realize what was happening until it was almost too late.

"W-Wait a second." I asked with some slight urgency.

The human blinked at this and cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What is it?"

…Good question.

You know I've lived for well over two hundred years and I'm probably going to live for two hundred more if I'm lucky. But for the third time that day, I'd said something without thinking it through.

So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Can I see you again sometime?"

Richard blinked at the request in surprise and merely stared at me for a few moments.

I actually started to sweat…which is impossible for a changeling. But my anxiety had to come through somehow and I was still in my pony form.

Richard suddenly grinned slyly at me and…did a little bow?

"I live in Rosebud Avenue. Number seventeen," he said mirthfully. "Or I will once I rent it out later today. If you want to hang out then swing by sometime, I'll see if I can get some decent cider somewhere."

And with that he was out the door and I was stuck in a momentarily lapse of confusion and amusement.

"_Maybe this one will actually be fun," _I considered, chuckling dryly.

**And that's all for the first chapter! **

**The next one will be coming ASAP!**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here we are with Chrysalis's…sorry, Chrissy's second chappy!**

**I hope you're prepared for some more dry humour and Twibashing, because this chapter will be filled to the brim with all of it.**

**That being said, expect the third chapter roughly two days after this one. I like to leave a day or two for any chapter to sink in…save for T.E.N, but I'm working on that one. I'm 2586 words into it so far, but am leaving it be for now.**

**I wanna keep on rolling with this story while it's fresh in my mind.**

**So without further ado…**

**Begin!**

**Damn it Get Aroused Already**

It had been a few days since that amusing meeting between myself and Richard.

I did originally plan to go and visit him the day after, but found myself suddenly ravenous and decided to pick up a rather desperate stallion, who was way too easy to seduce, called Flash Sentry.

After I'd managed to successfully get him under my natural charm and into bed, I deviously began to suck the lust out of him.

And yes, exactly in the way you're thinking.

It wasn't all bad though. Flashy got to relieve some tension and I got a full stomach for the next day or two. He was kept alive too.

No really, I left him sleeping like a fucking baby.

Win, win situation if you ask me.

So yeah, I was on my way to the address Richard had given me. My goal to successfully get him to impregnate me was still on the top of my to-do list, and I didn't meet any fertile stallions between the tavern and then.

Or at least not as fertile as he was.

I arrived in Rosebud Avenue after a short distance of walking from the hotel I was staying in.

Bits were relatively simple to acquire, especially when all I had to do was take up a different form, bat my eyelashes a few times, bend over…and then knock them out and steal whatever they had on them.

I always made sure to change into somepony long dead mind you, otherwise I risked attracting the wrong kind of attention from those who knew a little too much about changelings.

There was another way I was getting bits, but mugging stallions with stiffies was way too much fun to pass up.

As I walked up to number seventeen, the door suddenly opened with yelling quickly following.

"If you come here again then I swear to god, I will shove that letter so far up your ass that you'll be shitting out the wrong end!"

Twilight Sparkle suddenly ran out of the house and sped past me in fear, tears streaming down her face and a small scroll in her mouth.

I watched her turn the corner, accompanied by a white flash, signifying that she had just teleported. I turned back around and cocked a curious eyebrow at Richard's slightly red face.

Oh there is was again…Mhmm, that delicious anger.

Upon noticing me, he quickly cleared his throat and allowed a small grin to adorn his face.

"So…tea, coffee, cider or whisky?" he asked smoothly.

I smirked at his utter lack of care towards his previous situation. To be honest he kind of reminded me of…well, me.

"It's eleven in the morning and you're offering alcohol," I chided sternly.

He cocked an eyebrow at this and shrugged, although that small grin of his didn't fade.

"And?" he asked bluntly.

I chuckled brazenly and strutted past him into his house, before looking back and winking flirtatiously.

"In that case, a cider would be fine."

He nodded and closed the door absentmindedly, completely ignoring the oh so subtle wink I'd just bestowed upon him.

"_He's either the most oblivious male I've ever met or he just doesn't give a crap."_

To be honest, I wouldn't be too surprised if it was the latter. But they don't call me "Hot flank Chrysalis" for nothing, and I'd be damned if I couldn't wiggle and make him blush at least a little.

"Just head on into the living room," he said conversationally. "I'll be there in a sec."

I nodded and made my way into his living room, making sure to shake my flank just a little as I did so.

To my continued dismay however, my feelers picked up no arousal, just small waves of residual anger and long faded lust.

"_Mhmm, looks like I should have come by earlier," _I contemplated, my tummy giving a small rumble in agreement.

The long faded lust wasn't so hard to figure out, after all even I pleasure myself from time to time.

It serves no purpose, but it's satisfying and I do have needs like everyone else.

Upon entering his living room, I sat down on the nearest couch and looked at my surroundings.

It was a fairly simple room, containing two couches, a bookshelf with little books in it, a small coffee table and a glass door that showed a garden outside.

"_Hmm, it's kind of cosy."_ I thought distractedly.

Richard came in a few moments later, a clear glass cup full of cider in one hand and a can of the stuff in another.

"Here you go," he said, passing me the cup which I quickly grasped with my magic.

He sat down on the couch opposite me and started sipping from his can. I quickly picked up his frustration, but narrowed it down to not knowing what to say.

"_Okay Chrysalis. You're a Queen, you've been at this for a little over two hundred years, you're currently smocking hot and your targeted male has no idea what to say. This should be an easy lay."_

I broke out of my thoughts with a small nod, before smiling sultrily at Richard and beginning the conversation that was sure to make him fuck me silly.

"Mhmm it tastes delicious Richie," I purred seductively as I sipped the surprisingly nice tasting liquid, making sure to half lid my eyes as he looked over in my direction.

I could see it now. He would stammer and blush like a choir colt. I would take advantage of this and slowly make my way over to him, where I would then slowly touch and rub various parts of his body whilst absentmindedly flirting.

He would inevitably rise to the occasion, which I would point out, reprimand cheekily and then effortlessly begin to _help_ him with.

The rest as they say, would be history.

Unfortunately…

"I know right, I got them buy on get one free at at bargain booze," he informed happily…not a bloody trace of red anywhere on his face. "And Richie? How did you know that was my nickname?"

"_Wait what?"_

"I u-uh…lucky guess," I stammered hopefully.

Richard raised an eyebrow curiously, but shrugged and went back to drinking his cider.

"_How the heck did that not work?"_ I thought disbelievingly. _"I've done this with at least four other stallions and they gained erections so fast, they nearly passed out from dizziness."_

I hated to admit it, but this human was tough and apparently impervious to my sexy wiles.

"_No, I won't give up this easily. Every stallion has become putty in my hooves and this one will not break that chain. I will just have to step it up a notch, get a little touchy feely."_

"So what brings you here on this fine morning?" Richard asked, snapping me out of my internal rant.

"You swayed me with the promise of decent cider," I quipped, simultaneously giving myself a mental slap for not staying on track.

"Really?" he asked, grinning widely as he took another sip from his can. "And here I thought we hit off so well, but alas…tis the cider."

"_Is he flirting…or not?" _ I pondered hesitantly.

My feelers weren't picking up any flirtatious emotion, just playfulness. But it could have just been his way of flirting…or perhaps he was just as unaware to himself flirting as he was when he was flirted with.

"_Flirting without knowing you're flirting…this one is just full of surprises."_

I shook my head slightly before deciding on yet another approach.

A more subtle, slow yet dastardly clever one if I say so myself.

One that was so complex, so diverse and cunning that I had to resist fanning myself with a hoof.

Namely…Befriending then fucking.

Oldest trick in the book. No really, look in the book store on Blueblood Street.

"Top five ways to befriend and rut somepony", by Chrissy Love Bug.

It's actually quite a hit, pay's me too.

I just mug because it's funny, I dislike ponies and the sight on an unconscious stallion waving his dick in the air is too good to miss.

"So what was that all about before?" I asked, referring to the arrogant unicorn who happened to spoil my plans and thus bring about the death of my children.

Sure I could make another family…but to brush them aside as if they meant nothing to me…

I felt every death and it _hurt_ me so much…they were my babies no matter how old they were.

I might come off as uncaring and sarcastic, but that's just with ponies. When it comes to my children then the mask is off and I'm…well, different. I treat them all with love and kindness, feed them before myself and try to make their lives happy.

It'd be easier if I had a mate. But to do so, I would have to find a pony or at a stretch a griffon…and infuse my blood into their body via my fangs.

You wouldn't believe how many Vampony stories that brought on a few centuries before I was born.

I could force them if I so pleased, but to be honest I don't want any of their kind becoming a King. Not only do I doubt that they could handle the responsibility, but a changeling's life is bloody, hard and sometimes terrifying.

Griffons would be more suited, but they tend to hunt us like animals. Ponies are too soft and dislike us because we're different.

Ponies dislike change, it's a common fact and everyone knows it.

…Have I been ranting?

Anyway!

Richard just rolled his eyes and put his half empty can down on the coffee table.

"It's really stupid Chrissy," he said dismissively.

"But I like stupid," I joked wittily.

He snorted in amusement and grinned widely, before relaxing and placing his hands behind his head.

"Alright then, but try not to laugh too much okay?" he asked drolly.

"No promises," I replied teasingly. "But I'll try."

He smirked at this, but became somewhat serious as he began to explain.

"Okay then, here's the deal," he started. "Sparkle somehow brought me to this world about six months ago. It was a rather…angry time for me, but I was eventually satisfied with her mistresses…sorry, mentors promise to find a way to send me back."

"I take it they're still finding a way?" I asked curiously, only to fight a flinch and a purr at the sudden spike of anger in his emotions.

"Not anymore," he growled quietly. "You see there's some sort of problem with the stallions here. They can't seem to get any mare up the duff. So Celestia's top scientists have been trying to find a solution to it, you know, mixing different Dna from different species to try and man up the baby batter."

"That makes sense," I admitted hesitantly.

"Apparently," he agreed half-heartedly. "But it hadn't been working at all, nothing came of it. However one day, Twilight decided to bring up a clever idea to use me. I saw no harm in it because I didn't think it would work, you know, me being as far from Equine as possible and all."

I could see where this was going.

"But apparent I was wrong," I sighed bitterly. "Apparently my sauce goes well with your chips, because I had Celestia and her sister practically begging me to help them. They told me it would take a few years, but if I agreed then I could save their race from dying out."

"I take it you weren't very happy about their oh so wise decision?" I teased harmlessly.

He coughed up a laugh and shook his head, his emotions mixed between mirth and bitter rage.

"No I wasn't," he confirmed. "All I wanted was to go home and they wanted to keep me as a sperm donor for a few years. So I refused, told them this wasn't my problem and that they should at least have the common decency to send me back from where Twilight stole me."

I was surprisingly curious about their reaction to this, so remained quiet and nodded for him to continue, sipping from my glass every so often.

"They…didn't agree with me on this however," he continued tiredly. "They ended up telling me that if I ever wanted to go home then I would have to do as they said. I told them to go fuck themselves and left the castle. Twilight caught up with me, sympathised, dated and ended up having her baby dragon unwillingly reveal via letter, that she was only doing so because Celestia wanted to keep me inside the Equestrian border."

I examined his emotions as I took in all he had said. I Found anger, slight depression and bitterness to be the biggest amongst the others.

To be honest, I was shocked that the prissy princesses had the stones to do what they did. I understood why they were blackmailing him. They needed to save their race and I understood…even if I was a laughing at the sudden twist in roles between us.

I needed to save my race and was blasted into the sky because of it…although I could have been a little more diplomatic I suppose. But Celestia would have weaved so many legal binds that I would have been in her debt until the day I died.

But here, Celestia needed Richard to save her race and he was refusing…or did she find a way after all?

"So I take it you aren't beating your meat for her then?" I asked nonchalantly, breaking out into a grin as he choked a little on his drink.

Once he'd finished coughing, he looked at me and shrugged in slight defeat.

"Well…yeah kind of," he admitted.

I cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly before waving a hoof at him to explain.

"Well when I broke up with Twilight the other day, Celestia sent me a letter along with a bag stuffed with bits. The letter basically had her explaining that she would continue to send me money as long as I agreed to…comply and _visit _the castle once a week. In return she would grant me citizenship which would allow me to legally buy or rent a house."

"She trapped you in an ultimatum," I figured out. "You had nowhere to go now that you weren't with the unicorn, so she forced you to choose. Between either helping her with that little fertility project or living on the streets."

"Pretty much," he agreed. "She even sent me a letter _thanking _me earlier. Then Twilight showed up about an hour afterwards with another letter from Celestia saying that she'd pay me more if I agreed to move back in with Twilight and allow her to _harmlessly _experiment on me."

"I take it that's when you told her too…"

"Shove it up her ass," he finished. "Yeah pretty much."

I remained silent as I mulled over the recent information. Killing him after sex would have to be discarded now, especially since he was under Celestia's gaze and was apparently supposed to save their race.

"_That would put him at the top of her priorities,"_ I admitted in annoyance.

I was so in depth with my thoughts, that what happened next rendered me stunned.

"Wanna go out and see a movie?" Richard asked candidly.

"W-What?" I stuttered in surprise.

"A movie, tonight, at that little black and white screening everyone is going on about?" he explained, apparently blind to my shock.

I swiftly yet with some difficulty, managed to reel in my emotions and mull over his suggestion.

"_A movie? Hmm, it could be a good way to try and arouse his affection, hopefully in both ways."_

I smoothly adopted a rather suggestive expression and lidded my eyes sultrily.

"Mhmm, it sounds like a _wonderful_ idea Richie," I agreed provocatively.

"Brilliant," he chirped happily. "It's about…wow, okay one o'clock now. So why don't you do the female thing, go and get ready for _five minutes_ and meet up here at around seven?"

…Seriously?

I had the voice, the looks, the positioning and the right words.

Yet I still felt no excitement beyond the idea of seeing a movie with me.

"_I am going to get him aroused if I have to bend over and pleasure myself in front of him to do it!"_ I vowed mentally.

It was almost disgraceful. I was a practically a sex goddess and yet Richard was the one being that refused to get it up no matter what I did!

None the less, I agreed and gave him a kiss on the cheek on my way out.

And do you know what happened?

He blushed!

it was very faint but he blushed!

"_And I am getting way to excited over this."_ I chided myself. _"He is a walking baby maker, a snack, nothing to feel so happy about…victorious maybe, but not so happy."_

The next few hours were spent changing my form's mane and tail style. I was originally going to keep the long, cascading mane that went down to my midsection. But I eventually decided on shortening both of them a little bit, while still keeping it all young and attractive.

I arrived back at his home a little before seven and knocked on the door. I wasn't wearing anything, although I did nearly decide on a pretty little dress. But in the end I decided to go all natural. How else was I supposed to accidently lift my tail every so often?

The door opened and I was greeted with the site of a topless Richard. To my delightful surprise, he was actually quite well built. Not overly so, but enough to show that he was well in shape.

"See anything you like?" he asked playfully, yet again with no apparent knowledge of flirtation as he did so.

"_How is that even possible?" _I asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe I do," I teased, throwing him a saucy wink for good measure.

He chuckled deeply before turning around and grabbing a black and white checkered shirt from a radiator and chucking it on.

He then walked outside and shut the door behind him, looking at me with a small grin as he passed me a cream coloured ticket.

I took it and looked down at what it had to say.

_One Ticket To See "My Life Keeps Changeling"_

_Showing Is At Seven Thirty._

_Please Show To The Ticket Salespony On Your Way In._

I blinked at the title in shock and a little honest fear.

"_Did he figure out what I am?!" _I thought frantically. _"No, no, no. He's the most fertile male around, there won't be anyone else like him. Everyone else is…insufficient!"_

I was snapped out of my mental breakdown by a warm hand landing on my back gently.

"You okay?" Richard asked worriedly. "You look a little pale Chrissy. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Ahh satisfaction. The concerned, worried emotions coming from him were overall entirely pleasant. It's not love, but it's still nice.

But best of all, they showed that he had no idea of the implications I'd conceived from the ticket.

"I-I'm fine Richie," I lied effortlessly. "I just felt a little dizzy is all, nothing to worry about."

He looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze, but eventually smiled and nodded for the two of us to being walking.

The concerned emotions my feelers had picked up however…did not waver for a while.

We eventually arrived at a rather large mass of ponies, all of them lined up outside a huge building.

"Well…this looks popular," Richard quipped dryly, slight amusement and annoyance radiating from him.

I nudged him with my flank and smirked flirtatiously as my…fourth or fifth plan that night, went into motion.

"It's not so bad Richie," I purred enticingly. "It is a bit cold though…do you mind if we get a little closer?"

I wasn't lying about the cold either. It didn't bother me much, changelings have to bear all conditions if they are to survive after all. But from the goosebumps on his arms, I could tell that he wasn't fairing so well.

Thus getting closer would allow me to rub up against him, tempting him silently, whilst also helping him get a little warmer.

Win, win really.

"Sure thing," he agreed, moving closer and wrapping his right arm around me, his hand ending up just a touch above my tummy.

I failed to repress the aroused shiver that wracked my sexy form.

Richard seemed to take this as me being cold however, and thus gripped me just that little tighter.

Do you know how hard it is for me to supress a purr? Especially when it is literally dying to come out?

It's difficult!

The line eventually began to shorten and about fifteen minutes later, we reached the ticket pony.

She was a small, plump older unicorn, that gave off the nice sensation of kindness with some minor arrogance, barely mentionable because all the unicorns in Canterlot had it.

That was until she saw Richard however.

I instantly felt the change through my feelers, kindness mutating into fear and slight…disgust.

"Ma'am you aren't allowed to bring any pets into the theatre," she chided snidely, not even paying the now annoyed Richard a glance.

"Excuse me?" I asked, irritation and…ire somehow easing their way into my voice.

"Your pet," she explained slowly, pointing a Richard. "He's not allowed in. This is a pony only showing."

I've always prided myself for my ability to lie effortlessly and keep calm in any situation. But this situation…was different somehow, even if I had no idea why.

I mean Richard was a means to an end, nothing more…and yet I could not deny the urge I felt to magically backhoof that mare into next week.

Protective…that's the only word I can think of when I remember this, because it's exactly what I felt in that moment.

Even if it made little sense, I barely knew him!

"So sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but he is _not_ my pet!" I growled furiously. "He is a friend and under my and Princess Celestia's watch. So I'm going to count to three and if you don't stand aside then not only will it cost you your job, but you may just lose a limb."

I said the words with such conviction that the mare's fear swiftly rose by quite a bit.

"Y-Yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am," she spluttered pathetically. "Please g-go right in and h-have a good time ma'am."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at her until she began to sweat, before darting my eyes up to a very amused Richard and back again.

"O-Oh and you too sir!" she added frantically, thrusting a voucher of some kind into his left hand. "Just hoof it to the food till and you'll get a free box of large popcorn!"

The mare quickly stood aside as we walked past her. I looked back and smirked at her frightened and flushed face, which only became more so once she realized I was still looking at her.

"Thanks for that," Richard said gratifyingly, causing my gaze to snap back onto his as he stopped walking.

"It…it was no trouble," I replied quietly…almost shyly?

"_Get a grip on yourself mare!"_ I scolded myself crossly. _"He is a lay, a simple male and nothing more."_

Wasn't he?

"We should…go and see this movie," I advised cheerfully.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've never really heard much about changelings other than the invasion that happened before I showed up, so this should be interesting."

"Interesting?" I ribbed sarcastically. "It's about changelings Richie, it's going to be the best movie in the world."

**One movie later.**

"That was the absolute worst piece of shit I have ever had to burn my eyes with!" I raged angrily.

The move was bloody dreadful. They got almost everything wrong with the changeling physiology and way of life.

"Changelings do not sparkle in the moonlight!" I continued ranting. "And a Queen does NOT have a dick and a snatch! A Queen is called a Queen for a reason! A King has a dick not a Queen!"

Richard was just laughing at my angry ranting. I couldn't fault him though, he had no idea how insulting that movie was to my kind and probably took me for an obsessed fanmare or something.

"Hey Chrissy?" he drawled teasingly.

"Don't you dare!" I growled, glaring up at him in annoyance.

"Is your Queen in another castle?" he continued anyway, resulting in a sharp slap to the stomach.

He just took it and laughed some more.

Honestly though, the movie was so abysmal that I stopped trying to flirt with Richie about ten minutes into it.

I was so stuck in my ranting and raving that I didn't even notice that we were standing outside the hotel where I was staying until he stopped walking.

I looked up at him questioningly and got a flurry of emotions in response.

Amusement and happiness were most prominent.

"It's the only hotel in Canterlot," he explained. "You told me a few days back that you didn't have a home, so I guessed you were bunking here."

"_Heh, smart male."_

"I do…and thanks," I said, an honest smile worming its unwanted way onto my muzzle.

He hadn't been returning any of my affections that night…but I'd had a fun time and made some progress. I'd just have to be patient and-

I was wrested from my thoughts by the feeling of Richard's lips on my own. It was brief, but carried a large wave of affection with it. Unfortunately he moved away before I could return it, winking at me slyly before turning and walking away, his hand high in the air and waving at me in goodbye.

"Cya later Chrissy, good night," he said mirthfully.

I was still so stunned from the sudden kiss that I didn't say anything, merely watching instead as he turned a corner and vanished from view.

I moved a hoof up to my lips and touched them gently, the warmth of his own lips combined with his affection still lingering.

"_What just happened?"_

**And that is all for the second chapter!**

**The third one will be out within a few days, if that. So keep an eye out for it!**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace everypony :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So...how about that title eh?**_

_**Okay well you've had a few days or so without Chrissy and Richard to make you chuckle, let's remedy that shall we XD**_

_**Sorry guys, but there shall be NO SEX in this chapter.**_

_**There was going to be, but I decided to extend the story a little more. If only to give more depth to the eventual…saucy stuff.**_

_**So yeah, please note that although there will still be comedy, the plot is going to venture deeper into the romantic and dark elements.**_

_**I hope you enjoy. Make sure to tell me how much you want the next chapter!**_

_**Begin!**_

**Richie Is My Drug, My Addiction, My Richie, Richie, Richie!**

_Four months…_

That's how long I've known Richard, how long it's been since we met, since the movie, the fat cow of a noble and…the kiss.

You know for being as old as I am, you'd reckon that there'd be little left in the world to surprise me.

But that kiss Richard gave me after walking me back to the hotel, the surprising amount of affection, not love, but affection that came with it.

Well it did surprise me…immensely.

I suppose getting all worked up over one little kiss would be considered silly, and in my case quite foolish.

I'm the Queen of the changeling race. The future of my kind rests with me…and the choice of male I pick to impregnate me.

I'd chosen Richard because he was the most fertile male I could sense. Every male, no matter their species, can get me knocked up. I even remember hearing about a past Queen getting so desperate that she ended up fucking a manticore…as a manticore.

I am not _that _desperate.

But the matter remains that my race's future rests with me.

So why am I being so selfish about it?

…Let me explain.

The day after the movie and the…kiss, Richard and I met up once more.

I was originally all set for him kissing me again, which would inevitably lead to me seducing and fucking him senseless.

I'd planned ahead, now that I knew that killing him was out of the question.

Now instead of killing him in the case that I climaxed, I would instead _accidently _swing a magically empowered hoof at him beforehand and knock him out, before continuing until he came inside me.

He would then wake up a little later on, I would apologise and say that I got caught up in the moment, we would hopefully laugh it off and I would make it up to him by giving him a hoofjob or something similar.

You know, since he would think that he never got to finish.

I would get an extra snack out of it too, so win, win.

This was not to be however.

Once I arrived at his place and we both sat down, he proceeded to apologise for the kiss, saying that it came off as more than he intended it too because he was still angry at Twilight and her lies.

And so he kissed me to try and get over it, not because he'd noticed that I'd been flirting with him from day one.

So yeah…it meant nothing.

I shouldn't have been bothered by it, I really shouldn't have.

I've been deceiving individuals with similar excuses almost all my life, so hearing it from another should have been easy to brush off and get over.

And I did get over it…for a while at least.

The plan was to simply redouble my efforts and seduce him into bed, but with him being as unpredictable as he was, he unknowingly fucked up this plan by asking if he could make it up to me by buying me something.

At first I declined. I'm a changeling after all and changelings have little need for pretty trinkets or sentimental objects.

However when we went out so he could buy me an "apology dinner", I just so happened to see this completely uninteresting and horrible necklace in the local jewellery store.

The shiny green emerald that linked the silver chain together was absolutely disgusting…and I didn't want it, I absolutely didn't want it!

So when he caught where my gaze was locked and stupidly bought the foolish trinket…I took it from him with the highest amount of reluctance.

You're not buying this are you?

Okay fine, I wanted the necklace!

It was very shiny…and pretty, and a mare sometimes needs pretty things.

In any case I am a Queen! And a Queen always looks her best, which the absolutely gorgeous gift just so happened to help with.

Hey it's not like he didn't get anything either…I gave him a thankful smooch on the cheek.

From a Queen!

So he has nothing to complain about, even if he doesn't have any idea who I really am.

We still got that dinner by the way, I didn't really need it as pony food does little for the changeling stomach…but it felt nice to go out and do something normal for a change.

I was still flirting my irrefutably sexy tush off mind you.

Not that he ever seemed to grasp this, but oh well, points for trying.

He walked me back to the hotel again afterwards, but no kiss happened this time.

And no, I was not disappointed by this.

Honest.

The next day I decided to do my usual every two day routine of grabbing a snack and sucking it dry, feeding myself, leaving the lucky bastard asleep and then going on my way to the tavern.

What luck it was that I met Richard inside, eating brunch, which was a mix of pony and griffon cuisine.

I think he called it something "similar to an English breakfast", whatever that is.

This had fortunately made everypony keep a large distance between them and him, which allowed me to easily sit opposite him and order myself some pointless hay fries so I wouldn't look awkward.

Richard was attacking his meal with gusto, which was actually kind of funny to observe, if somewhat unnerving to the others watching him.

Not me though, I found it funny and a little bit cute.

Which was strange because I'd never thought of the word "cute" since that Parasprite incident two decades back.

Needless to say, they weren't so cute when they started eating my children.

But seeing Richards cheeks puffed up like a squirrels was…rather adorable.

He seemed very happy to see me when I showed up, my feelers picking up a large amount of delight upon seeing me was proof of that.

Although some of it might just have been because of how tasty his food was, I'm not entirely sure to be honest.

We didn't do much that day, just eat some brunch, walked around Canterlot discussing various topics, talked about some Ice skating ring that was being constructed for Hearths Warming's Eve and basically had a normal day.

I was still flirting so it counted as normal for me.

But in any case I found something…strange by the end of that day, lying down in my bed, pondering what I could possibly do to try and sway Richard into his own bed the next day.

For…I had actually rather enjoyed the day, unproductive although it was.

And when I tried to figure out why…the answer was actually quite easy to grasp.

I'd enjoyed it because of Richard and his company.

It was a harsh truth, but in the midst of trying to find a suitable male and all that had happened in-between...I'd never actually really focused on myself.

On how lonely I was, how desperate I was for someone to talk to as myself, not some false identity.

And ever since the movie…that was all I really was with Richard.

I couldn't be completely honest about my real life, but as for acting like myself…yeah, that I could do. In fact it would be idiotic to act as anything else, seeing that Richard had now come to expect my dry and relatively sarcastic attitude.

And as the days turned into weeks and then into months…I couldn't deny just how grateful I was with him because of it.

I'd never stopped flirting with him, although he still failed to pick up any of it. But my original goal to flirt, fuck, get knocked up, knock him out and run…was…not abandoned, but it really wasn't what I focused on anymore.

I never really focused on anything like that as of late. Richard's emotions had become so positive in my presence that going out to get a snack was no longer necessary.

And since I wasn't actively absorbing it, seeing as it was so thick in the air, Richard had no fear of going into a coma.

I'm not going to lie, I found it disturbing at first, frightening even.

But Richard always seemed to notice. And even if he didn't know why, he was still a good friend. He still offered me comfort whether with words or…an embrace.

I recalled recollecting about the addictive dangers that came with taking in too much love with deception.

I knew it was possible for me to become addicted to said emotion.

I never knew it was actually possible to become addicted to _someone_ because of emotions similar to it, positive emotions.

And I was…It had become routine to feel the friendly affection that poured from him every time we went out somewhere…Or just stayed at his home, talking, listening to some story tapes on a brand new device called a Radio and...just relaxing together.

I was becoming addicted to his constant stream of emotions, to him, to his...everything.

My goal was becoming blurred...and I had no idea what to do.

The sensation of fear was something I knew well...but as of late it had become very constant. What type of Queen was I to shrug off my duty to save my race...in favour of having a friend instead?

Ahh! I didn't know what to do!

It was eating me up on the inside and took every ounce of acting skill I possessed to keep it from Richard.

Or Richie, as I soon found myself calling him.

He liked that, I could feel it, I could always feel it and it felt…Mhmm.

I found myself craving it, more and more, I wanted it, needed it!

I already knew I was hooked and yet…I felt…a need, a need for him to feel the same way.

To me, because of me, to be focused on me completely.

It was foolish and immature, but I wanted his entire attention to be on me, just like mine was always on him.

I hated it when he looked at other mares, even if I could sense little to no lust from it.

Some came to talk to him when we were out, I hated them more. The friendliness that poured from them was deceptive, I knew it was!

And Richie would be caught in its trap…unless I did something about it.

I didn't use any magic on him; I couldn't risk him showing any lingering traces whenever he went to Celestia.

But thankfully I didn't need to…not on him. Those mares however…yes, it was fine with them.

A simple nudge, just a mere reminder and they would bring up Twilight Sparkle in the middle of the conversation.

Richie's irritation would skyrocket whenever this happened, the conversation was ended quickly and he would always tend to share his annoyance towards this with me.

I sympathized of course…and received much affection because of it, making me ever so more addicted to his taste.

Oh yes, I could taste it now. His emotions were…sweet and tangy…Mhmm.

I always wanted more, yet I never made myself absorb them on purpose, I never needed too.

The air was constantly coated with them…the air feed me, kept me warm, happy…he made me feel all of this.

And like I said…I wanted so badly for him to feel the same.

Perhaps that's when I realized it.

For it was so simple.

A changeling COULD love, really love.

I wondered quite a bit if this was what I felt, if my addiction to him, to his everything caused me to feel so strongly for him.

Yet I had no experience…So I did what I could and went with the flow.

Eventually however…my patience paid off.

It had just entered November. The air was crisp, chilly and very…well, wintery.

Richie and I hadn't met up at all the previous day, what with him having to go to Celestia a little earlier than expected, as well as staying overnight much to his chagrin.

Needless to say, I was shaking just a little and it wasn't because of the cold.

Thankfully though, we'd already arranged to go ice skating on the brand new rink that had finally been constructed.

And so it neared eight in the evening, the appointed time for our little…date.

I was…excited, greatly excited. All thoughts of foolishness and immaturity were forgotten.

"_Okay Chrissy, this is your first REAL date, so you can't mess this up,"_ I instructed firmly. _"You meet up with Richie; have a nice little feast on his emotions…and maybe a cuddle or two. Oh! And make sure to keep any and all mares away from him. You can't have his attention wavering after all…and I really want him to look at me."_

I gave my reflection another once over and grinned at the adorably sexy outfit I had on.

It wasn't much, but the cute black beanie hat combined with some magically insulated black socks and a red woolly coat…Damn I looked fine.

I looked even better when I transformed into my now quite usual form.

And so with a saucy wink at my reflection, I made my way out of the hotel and over to the ice rink where Richie and I agreed to meet up.

I felt him before I noticed his gaze upon me.

The sheer amount of…affection, warmth, happiness and even a trickle of...something more.

"_Mhmm…I'd nearly forgotten how much I love this…love him and everything…everything…Mhmm."_

He was wearing a warm looking cardigan with a snowflake stitched onto the front, his usual pair of blue jeans, black boots and a cute green beanie hat of his own.

He looked quite huggable and his emotions…were so filling.

In fact I was already full by the time I was close enough for a hug.

And a hug I received as he bent down slightly, trying not to touch the icy cold ground, and wrapped his strong arms around me.

I couldn't stop myself from eagerly _forcing_ my muzzle into his neck, nuzzling against it, drawing out even more of that wonderful sensation. I wrapped my hooves around his shoulders and breathed in his scent.

"You smell nice," I complimented flirtatiously.

"So do you," he chuckled cheerfully. "Is that…cinnamon?"

I reluctantly pulled away from him and grinned, nodding in confirmation whilst trying my best not to blush at his playful smirk.

A Queen does not blush after all!

…But I didn't want to be a Queen, not then, not with him.

I just wanted to be Chrissy, his best friend, the only mare he trusted implicitly with all his troubles.

I always helped him with them as best I could…and if I couldn't then I was always a shoulder for him to lean on.

I noticed the ice skates being given out at a little booth behind him and nodding in that direction. He quirked an eyebrow and turned around, only to realize what I was nodding at and grinning sheepishly.

"Um…I'm just gonna warn you here and now, I'm not very good at ice skating," he admitted embarrassingly.

I smirked at his confession and held my muzzle as I high as I could, trying my utmost to appear snobbish and uppity.

"Well _I_ just so happen to be the best ice skater in existence," I boasted gleefully, before smiling and shaking my head as I gazed at him shyly. "Just kidding, I'm actually pretty terrible myself."

He grinned at this and patted my head consolingly.

"We'll just fall over together then," he quipped humorously.

Ahh how I laughed at those words…only to realize just how true they were once we got on the rink.

"Let go of the side Chrissy," he laughed mirthfully.

"No, you let go of the side first!" I countered nervously.

"No you,"

"You!"

"You!"

"Okay, we both let go on the count of three," he offered, to which I nodded hesitantly.

"One," he began.

"Two," I continued for him.

"Three!" We shouted together, letting go of the rail and pushing off, both grinning like idiots as we somehow retained our balance.

"See that wasn't so-"

And then promptly began to swing our limbs around in some mad attempt to balance ourselves, only to fail at this dramatically and headbut the other.

I think I punched him somewhere too.

Though how I didn't jab his eyes out with my horn I will never know.

Needless to say, he ended up slipping and falling onto me, forcing me to unfortunately take the fall with him and land sprawled out on my back.

"Owww, Richie what the heck!" I moaned, a nasty throbbing pulsating momentarily where his head met mine.

"This wasn't _my_ fault!" he retorted disbelievingly. "You punched me in the face!"

"I did not punch you in the face," I disagreed crossly. "Your head decided it was funny to high hoof my own!"

You know…

It was funny…how our eyes seemed to open at the exact same time.

And how I only just noticed how our positioning looked, with him leaning over me, his crotch area touching my barely clothed one.

I felt my cheeks heat up rapidly upon this revelation, just as I saw his own doing the same

Ohh…the emotion that I felt then.

Affection, tenderness, slight embarrassment and…the briefest lick of love.

Not friendly love, not familial love…but true love.

And then it was gone, gone as he began to carefully slide himself and I towards the side, me on my thankfully clothed back and he on his knees.

I barely paid attention.

"_He…loves me?"_ My mind echoed in disbelief. _"It was so brief, maybe he doesn't even realize it. But I do…he…he might…he might love me."_

"You okay Chrissy?"

I snapped out of my daze and smiled…quite happily up at his rather concerned face.

"_Aww, there's no need to be worried Richie. I know how you REALLY feel soon…soon I will show you everything I know, everything I can possibly give you."_

The thoughts going through my mind were…not what I was used to. As of late they had been getting steadily more foolish and silly, especially for a changeling.

But with every ounce of affection, tenderness and sheer friendliness I fed on, the less I seemed to care.

So that thought, that plan in particular…was the most exciting, intelligent and foolproof scheme I had thought of yet.

"I feel wonderful Richie," I purred sultrily, not caring whether or not if went over his head as per usual. "Ohh, I've never felt better in all my life."

He cocked an eyebrow at this as even more concern radiated from him and into my stomach.

"Right," he drawled unsurely. "Well let's get out of the rink and go to my place okay."

I merely smiled seductively at his words, pressing my entire body against his as a familiar need to get close filled my every thought.

And even as I did so, he still managed to get the both of us out of the rink, removing both our skates before putting his shoes back on.

And then…

Then he lifted me up and held me even closer, mumbling under his breath about "Taking a knock to her head". I merely snuggled my muzzle into his neck and sighed happily, even more emotion and comfort filling my needs.

Ohh, there it was again.

He was looking at me, I could tell…and the lick of love from before…it teased my feelers briefly.

Just like before…and I savoured it devotedly.

"Mhmm…love you," I mumbled quietly.

"Did you say something?"

I forced myself to snap out of my stupor and look up at Richie, using all my acting skill to lie through my teeth.

"I said thank you. I think I might have hurt my head a little."

His eyes softened before he squeezed me affectionately, obviously trying to rid me of my worries.

"Don't worry about it," he soothed gently. "I have some peas in the freezer and a couple of blankets. You can stay at mine tonight."

I…felt so happy.

I was inside his home not twenty minutes later. He hadn't even shown an ounce of strain carrying me the whole way.

And once we were safely inside and his shoes were off, he carried me into his bedroom and tucked me in, making sure that a few extra blankets were among his covers.

He left soon after, but quickly returned with a pack of frozen peas and a hot cup of hot chocolate.

Said peas were pressed against my forehead for around ten minutes, not a word leaving either of us until he eventually took them back and placed them on the floor.

"Thank you," I whispered jubilantly. "You don't need to look after me, I honestly don't feel too bad."

I was being honest too. My head wasn't pounding anymore…even though my mind was a plethora of intense emotion and clouded judgment.

"It's fine," he rebuked swiftly. "It was an accident and anyway I…I just want to make sure you're okay."

I smiled at the true, honest concern he radiated.

For me, the real me. I'd always been the real me, ever since that movie. Even if I didn't look like myself, it was always my real personality.

And so the emotion I received was always just that little sweeter.

"I'll stay," I promised coyly. "But only if you stay with me."

He seemed very surprised by my request. My feelers were picking most of it up, as well as some hesitation and slight…excitement?

"I…are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I admitted breathily, lidding my eyes at him tenderly. "Stay with me tonight…please."

A Queen honestly pleading for something was…wrong.

So why did it feel so right?

He hesitated once more…but smiled and nodded, taking off his cardigan and top as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

My gaze never left him.

He lifted up the high number of blankets and covers, before slowly climbing in and eventually settling down next to me, his expression caught between nervousness and delight.

I shimmied my way to him, resting my head on his shoulder, my eyes half closed as they gazed into his own.

He smiled at me and…touched my cheek tentatively.

"Night Chrissy," he said, his voice deep and husky.

He closed his eyes and buried his head into his pillow, anxiousness creeping its way into his emotions.

"_Silly Richie, there's no need to be nervous, not with me."_

I buried my face deeper into his shoulder and sighed happily.

For I was happy, happier than I could ever remember.

"Sleep well," I whispered joyfully. _"My love."_

**I can see it now.**

"**What the hell Zamairiac!"**

"**Where's the fucking SEX!"**

**Well I decided that this wasn't going to be the second to last chapter after all.**

**I want some more depth into the story, especially now that Chrissy has become unable to separate her addiction and genuine feelings for Richard.**

**Any questions, you know what to do!**

**Peace Everypony XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!**

**There will be an extreme amount of Twibashing towards in the next chapter.**

**Hardcore Twilight fans are hereby notified that the author has no fucks to give at the part of that particular chapter.**

**Let me say it again. The author does not give a fuck. If any Twilight Sparkle fanboys/girls simply cannot stand a chapter really hating on Twilight Sparkle, then the obvious thing to do would be to move the mouse up and click that X button.**

**And if you haven't guessed by now- The author really, REALLY dislikes Twilight Sparkle.**

**Blame the first few fanfics he was unfortunate to read. They all had Twilight discovering a human, imprisoning him, questioning him, introducing him to a XenoCelestia who would promptly blast him into next week, then apologise to the all too accepting idiot, fucking him, sometimes killing and reviving him, then a rutting montage followed with her marrying him or some other bullshit.**

…**On with the story!**

**No Twibashing in this one **** Just some (hopefully) funny moments.**

**Begin!**

**My Ass Is Damn Fine**

"_Richie, Richie, Richie, Richie…"_

Mhmm…how wonderful the past two months have been.

It's been nearly seven months since Richie and I met…in that tavern filled with lust and broken promises.

Two since we both slept together, him holding me close, my head comfortably nestled on his chest…breathing in his _scent_.

"_I love him, I love him, I love him…"_

My thoughts, feelings…everything.

It's all meshed nicely together.

Is this how love feels? To want someone so _badly_, that you would give anything to them, _do_ anything for them.

It might have been a simple crush at one point…a Queen, ruthless to her enemies yet motherly to her subjects.

Her children…her babies, a loving Queen.

No, no it's no crush anymore, if it were ever one to begin with.

I want him!

I want him to want me!

I want him to _need_ me!

I want him to crave me, as I crave him…every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

Tis amazing how I am able to think so clearly next to him. To still be myself, not a drooling fanmare with an insatiable love.

Even if that is exactly what I am.

But…no, my thoughts though muddled and sometimes…difficult to push down, are clear.

I know what I want.

I know how to get it.

And as of recently…I know he wants it too.

Ohh…the love he once held, a tiny flame, now a blazing inferno of passion and held back desire.

If only he would give in and embrace me.

But first…he must know what I really am.

I have to know, I have to!

Will he still love me…once he sees the hideous freak beneath the beautiful mirage?

I don't know…but maybe he will. Maybe he'll be able to look past my appearance and see the lonely mare underneath.

The lonely mare that would give everything to him, if only he asked.

There's been some…rather unusual thoughts running about my head nowadays.

For I have come upon one realization.

I want to mate with him.

I know what most would have thought upon this statement. For haven't I always wanted to mate with him, all with the sole purpose of creating a family once again?

Yes, yes I have.

And I still want to…but not in the same context.

I want to mate with him, make love with him, have HIS children and have him…raise them alongside me.

This thought, this urge has plagued me day after day, week after week, month after month.

There are times when I…when I can barely stop myself from biting him, from injecting my blood, my toxin, the toxin that would subtly rewrite his DNA…and make him like me.

Not exactly like me, he is too far from a quadruplet to make him a complete changeling.

But still…he would look beautiful by the time my blood infected…no not infected, cleansed, purified…made his, made him so much better.

Not that he isn't now, for all that he is now is so…wonderful.

But to be a King, my King, he would have to undergo the transformation.

Yet for now…I am content. For I will never force this on him.

No, he must first accept me, my true form, without…without hating me, for my hideousness, my ugliness.

I want to make him my King, but he must love me for me, not for the pretty image he sees every day.

Not that he actually ever gives more than a smidge of attraction when he looks upon me…something that worries me as well as…excites me somehow.

For if he does not find ponies attractive…maybe he prefers something more exotic.

Like a zebra, or griffon.

Or a changeling.

It's a dream…but it's a good dream.

A hopeful dream.

I was walking with him, the both of us chatting away, uncaring of the world around us as we became enraptured in our conversation.

"…he wouldn't move outta the way," Richie explained, humour laced in his tone. "So John just walked up to the arrogant fuck and nutted him."

I laughed boisterously, attracting unamused glares from several ponies around us.

Not that I gave a damn mind you.

"I take it he got out of the way by then?" I chuckled humorously.

"You could say that," he snickered, a sly smirk adoring his…attractive features.

He gave me a teasing wink, which I promptly responded to by nudging his thigh with my flank playfully. This attracted even more glares and disgusted looks from many others, but like I said, I had no fucks to give.

All I cared about was the human walking alongside me and the potential he held for my kind.

Not just for getting me pregnant, but also…being the King, the father they needed.

For our love, if it still held true…would feed our babies indefinitely.

And even if weren't enough, it's easier to plan on a full stomach. Even if I've never really cared for conquest, it's always good to have a backup plan.

Richie…has the right mindset for the responsibility. I would teach him how obviously, but I truly believe that he could in time, take up the mantel of ruling…and rule alongside me.

We arrived in a rather small restaurant, thus quickly gaining the attention of everypony inside it. I could feel a mixture of emotions flaring from all of them.

Uncertainty, slight fear, disgust, apathy and…nervousness.

All directed at my Richie, simply for being different.

It's one of the traits I've simply never been able to like about ponykind. They hate different, they really do. It's why they've rarely advanced in anything technological.

I mean, Richie's told me of the technology his kind have invented back on his world. It puts everything any other species have made here to shame.

And when he…if he chooses to accept the true me and become my mate, we will use everything he knew to try and advance the changeling race. For even if he knew not how to make it, he would still come up the basic design.

Contrary to what most believe, my babies aren't mindless at all. Every one of them has independence, though they are all linked to the hive mind. That does not mean I control them, I could, but I don't.

Free will is something I would never take away from them. It stops growth, it stagnates any kind of advancement.

And my children…some of them are marvellous inventers, scientists, thinkers and scholars. If my Richie showed them through the hive mind what he knew about human technology…they results could be beyond anything this world has ever seen.

We could make weapons, not to go to war, but to defend ourselves should our enemies come knocking.

We could make futuristic carriages, so as to help changelings that can no longer move as they used to.

Medical treatment could advance, saving my babies from what has already stolen so many.

My children have families too, for although they are born from me, incest is something a changeling cares little about. There are no horrible births that could result from it…for they could have children too.

Not as many as I could, but one, two, sometimes more.

When it comes down to it, a changeling isn't so different from any other species.

Maybe one day we'll be ready to show this.

We walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table in the far most corner. Richie was obviously getting irritated at the constant glares, as was visible from the sheer contempt on his face.

"Look at that freak."

"Why is that doll of a mare hanging out with _that_?"

"Bah, it's ruined my appetite."

"She must have pitted it."

As the rather loud whispering continued, Richie's emotions began to meld into one fiery ball of rage. His left eye was twitching in anger, his fingers drumming on the table so as to focus on anything else, lest he attack them.

I knew him well, I knew what he did to try and contain his temper…for it was tested almost every day.

"_Those fucking ponies are upsetting my Richie!" _I concluded angrily, my mind working like clockwork as I formed a rather devious plan. _"Well, let's see how they like it when I do this." _

"Ignore them Richie," I soothed, just loud enough for some to hear. "They're just jealous because they'll never have this ass."

I made a show of the obvious stares by slapping my tush playfully, bringing out various amounts of lust and envy from the numerous stallions…and a mare.

"And you do," I finished, making even more of a show of it by moving forward and licking his cheek flirtatiously.

Richie looked slightly stunned at the action, but rapidly got over it and grinned, deliberately lifting his upper lip marginally so as to show a rather sharp looking tooth.

"Well it is a fine ass," he complimented coyly, giving me a teasing wink as he reached out and stroked my cheek lovingly.

And although I'm sure he never intended for me to know…what I could feel in that moment…

Love, respect…it was near bursting at the seams and yet…he held it back.

Fear held it back, fear of rejection.

I could tell he thought that I was only acting.

"_If only he knew the truth of what I said,"_ I thought sadly. _"I'm his, I'm all his. He need only ask."_

"You're damn right it is," I purred sultrily, moving my muzzle slightly so as to kiss his the fingers that once touched my cheek. "And it's all yours."

A true, honest smile adorned his face. His eyes were shining with gratitude, admiration, affection and…oh…so much love.

"_I love you Richie,"_ I thought, willing the words to escape my lips. _"I love you so much and I know…I know you're scared, but I forgive you…because I'm patient, and I love you, and I want you to love me back."_

How I wished he could hear my thoughts. I wasn't frightened of rejection, heck I wanted to tell him how I had felt for so long.

But I wanted to reveal myself first…and know that he'd still feel that love for me.

If so then…then I am his and he…he would be mine.

A waitress trotted up to our table and smiled at the two of us happily. In fact I could sense absolutely no disgust or hatred from her whatsoever. She was a curvaceous butter yellow unicorn with a tied pink ponytail and what appeared to be a milkshake glass for a cutie mark.

"Welcome to Cloppers!" she exclaimed happily. "Where the service is so good that you need only clop, and we're there."

Richie and I merely stared at the waitress in a…somewhat dumbfounded way.

"My name is Smoothie and I'm your waitress for today, may I take your order?"

Once I'd gotten over the rather toothy grin the mare produced, I quickly glanced over the menu and ordered myself a hay bacon burger with some hay fries and an apple soda.

What? I don't drink cider all the time.

Richie ordered himself steak and potato salad, the steak obviously from the griffon side of the menu.

Yet still the waitress gave off no disgust. In fact all she did was chirp her thanks and bounce happily away into the kitchens.

"Hey Chrissy."

I snapped out of my slight daze and regarded him with a warm smile.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

He stared down at his nervously twitching fingers for a few moments, before exhaling deeply and gazing up at me with a rather thankful expression.

"You've…been really good to me ever since we met," he said gratefully. "I know I've not had the best attitude and I'm sorry for that."

I made to cut him off and sharply reject that statement…but he quickly intervened, placing his right hand on my left hoof, bringing it and the other together…where he clasped both affectionately.

"But you've been there for me from the start," he continued warmly. "You've picked me up when I fell down, helped me with my problems without so much as batting an eye and…I don't really know how to show my appreciation properly. But if you want to you could…stay the night…at mine?"

I was floored, shocked, neigh I was…beyond anything.

Was he asking what I think he was?

He caught my eye for but a brief moment and quickly raised his hands in the air.

"I-I don't mean that," he stuttered, my expression obviously giving away what I thought he meant. "It's just…you really seemed to enjoy that night we spent together. And to be honest…I did too. But it's probably a stupid thought, you don't have to-"

I promptly shut him up with a hoof over his mouth, although my gaze was firmly planted on the table.

"_Don't you dare blush Chrissy!" _ I ordered sternly. _"We're not shy, we don't blush and we most certainly- Oh for fucks sake, we're blushing!"_

I could feel the heat on my cheeks and quickly tried to cool it down.

Unfortunately Richie decided it would be a perfect time to kiss the hoof on his mouth, causing my cheeks to burn like a furnace as I squealed quietly and retracted it.

"I'd love to," I agreed shyly.

He grinned at this and expelled a large wave of affection, followed up with an even larger wave of relief.

"But only if you take your jeans off this time," I added smoothly, only to giggle at the red starting to colour his cheeks.

"S-Sure."

"_Really? Wow…this is going to be…quite a lovely night."_

Our gaze was locked onto each other. The emotions I felt and feasted upon were…so satisfying, so filling, so…wonderful.

I reached out to caress his cheek.

"And here's your order!"

I snapped out of my emotion filled daze and quickly brought my hoof back as the waitress suddenly appeared, carrying both our dishes in her magical grip.

She placed them down on our table before winking at the two of us and bouncing merrily away.

Richie and I looked at each other for a few moments…before grinning savagely as we both began to quite literally dig into our food.

Our faces were covered in it by the time we'd succeeded in freaking out most of the restaurant, mine in the juice from the hay burger and his from the potato salad.

You should have seen their faces when I nuzzled Richie's creamy cheek, not a care in the world as I got some over my muzzle.

"Hey some of us are trying to keep our appetite here!" some stallion shouted.

I giggled and turned to face him, noticing that he had a mare around his age leaning on him, her nose turned up in the air snootily.

I locked my gaze onto the stallion and licked around my muzzle slowly, enticingly, forcing myself not to chuckle at the sudden increase in arousal…as well as a…rather hard problem he was rapidly gaining.

"I'm so sorry," I drawled sultrily. "I would've thought that you'd like a mare with cream on her muzzle, my apologies sir."

My tone evidently didn't help his problem any, something I was quickly to point out, if only to gain the snooty mares attention.

"Although it seems I was correct," I pointed out, my eyes flickering onto his barely hidden arousal beneath his table. "You seem to have a bit of a problem sir. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?"

The mare quickly snapped out of her snobby expression and glanced beneath the table, only to gasp and slap the stallion, before somehow running away whilst hyperventilating. The stallion called out her name and quickly stumbled after her, his erection swinging wildly as he did so.

Once the door closed and everypony's eyes were finally off of me, I turned back to a very amused Richie and smirked in silent agreement.

"_Wait a second…is that…arousal?"_

Richie was aroused from what I'd just done?

It made little sense, especially when pretty much every time I flirted with him it went right over his head.

But still…I had aroused him and that made me feel…seductive, in a way.

And as I managed to break down the reasoning behind his arousal, I soon came to the realization that it wasn't because of my appearance.

"_My words then?"_ I contemplated silently. _"My words…excited him?"_

Confidence flooded my very core.

For even if he found my real form unattractive, I now knew I could still rely on my words to…excite him.

Before I could congratulate myself any further however, Richie quickly wiped his face with a napkin and stood up. I swiftly followed suit and cleaned my muzzle, giggling silently at what it'd managed to just do nonetheless.

"I'll pay today Richie," I offered kindly, giggling even more as I noticed his stained shirt. "You should probably head on home and have a shower or something."

He cocked an eyebrow but noticed where I was looking and gazed down at his somewhat greasy clothing. He then snapped his gaze back onto me and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah I suppose I should," he agreed in amusement, before suddenly digging into his coin purse and pulling out a random amount of bits, much to my displeasure. "I know, I know. Just take it please; you know I feel bad if I don't pay at least half."

I wasn't going to…but he can pull a pretty good pair of puppy dog eyes when he needs to.

"_Damn you and your adorable tiny eyes!"_

"Alright Richie," I agreed begrudgingly, ignoring the victorious grin he gave me soon after. "But if you pull that expression on me again, I will lick your face like an overexcited dog and call you master repeatedly."

He held up his hands in surrender almost immediately and began slowly backing his way out of the restaurant.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he grovelled, although I could sense the playfulness hidden in his emotions. "There's no need to do _that_ again!"

I smirked at him and slowly began to let my tongue loll out of my mouth warningly.

He found his way outside rather quickly after that.

I laughed rather girlishly and paid Smoothie, as well as giving her a couple of bits for a tip.

It's not every day that you get a nice unicorn in the middle of Canterlot after all.

I was originally going to head straight on over to Richie's house, but as I could still feel the slight stickiness on my muzzle and face, I decided that a shower could do me a world of good.

So I changed my original direction and headed on back to the hotel…that I was pretty much living in full time.

It didn't take too long to get there, and the stares I received were mostly caught between whatever was left on my face and…well, whatever they were imagining from what was left on my face.

I made my way inside the hotel and waved at the receptionist in a friendly manner. She was a sweet little thing, barely old enough for the job in fact. But from what I'd managed to get from her, she was struggling to make enough money to pay for her child.

Her parents were rich, but refused to aid her unless she abandoned the foal and forgot she ever bore him. Something about him having the taint of common blood or something along those lines.

But she had rejected this…and earned my respect in the process.

"_Her face when she received a bag of two thousand bits in the mail was…most satisfying."_

Not that it was from me of course. I dislike ponies and would never do anything to help them.

Honest, I merely guessed the amount and got lucky with it.

"_Hehe."_

After taking my room key from her, I made my way up three flights of stairs until I reached the corridor with my room in it.

However upon reaching my door, I quickly sensed someone inside it and thus used my magic to open the door instead of my hooves.

The room was dark; I could barely see the pony inside it.

Not that I needed to. I could sense the suspicion and slight arrogance; it was heavy in the air.

The light quickly came on, revealing my intruder.

"Good evening Chrissy," she greeted politely. "I apologize for intruding, but I'm afraid that I could put this off no longer."

I didn't respond, choosing instead to merely glare at her as I searched my memory for a suitable spell.

"If you would please sit down," she continued respectfully. "I would like to talk to you about a certain individual."

I blinked at the request and cocked my head curiously, simultaneously using my magic to close and lock the door behind me.

Why couldn't today just go without interruption?

"_Because then it'd obviously be no fun,"_ I concluded dryly. _"I could be getting on with what I'd planned to, but no of course not. Instead I have to entertain Richie's…Ex marefriend. Fucking wonderful."_

To think, all I wanted was a fucking shower before I cuddled up with my future mate.

Instead I…oh fuck off, is that a bucking notebook?

"_Someone out there really hates me."_

**And voila! **

**It took a little longer than usual to finish this, but I've had some stuff going on.**

**Besides you guys wanted me to spread this out XD**

**Unless you missed the gigantic warning at the beginning of the chapter, the next one is going to get a little bashy XD**

**Coming up next time on Never Judge!**

**Twibashing because fuck you.**

**Cuddling, snuggling, nuzzling and rubbing…wait?**

**And…the truth!**

**Cya next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay let's get back into the story shall we XD**

**Like I warned (Quite healthily) in the last chapter, this one is going to have quite a bit of Twibashing.**

**And by Twibashing, I mean…well, you'll see. **

**I'll try to keep Twilight in character as much as I can…but please forgive me if I sway a little overboard.**

**Begin!**

**We All Have Secrets**

It took all my acting experience to hold back the snarl that threatened to escape my muzzle.

"Do you mind explaining _why_ you've chosen to break into my room?" I asked quietly, anger soft yet white hot in my tone.

Twilight blinked up at me and cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Because, as I've just explained, I needed to talk to you," she answered slowly, as if I were a foal.

"And you couldn't have done this without violating my privacy?" I growled angrily, although given through what her emotions were telling me, she didn't notice it.

"I needed to get you on your own," she explained dismissively. "You're always somewhere with Richard except for a little after seven in the evening."

Now it was my turn to blink.

"_Has she been stalking me?" _I thought incredulously. _"Impossible, I would've sensed her. The arrogance she gives off makes it impossible not to!"_

"You've been following us around?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course I have," she confirmed idly. "How else was I supposed to learn how you two operate in an average day?"

I had no idea how to respond to that. She freely admitted to stalking my lovely Richie and I, and yet had done so without a care in the world. How she did it without my noticing was…interesting. The sheer amount of magical shielding she used must have been astronomical.

"Anyway enough of that," she dismissed suddenly, a notebook floating just below her muzzle. "I need to ask you some questions, and I think it'd be in your best interest to answer them truthfully."

"Oh? And why should I do that?" I scoffed mockingly.

To my dismay however, the unicorn merely smirked and levitated a small scroll from the small bag by her side.

"I believe this will persuade you," she chuckled mirthfully, passing me the note.

I cocked an eyebrow sceptically but took it from her and read it carefully.

_My Dear Subject_

_If this note has been shown to you, then it means that you've evidently given a lack of care towards my student and the questions she's yet to ask. _

_If this is the case, then please allow me to explain why this is against not only your best interests, but also the interests of our race. _

_You may already know of this from the young human, but our race…is dying out. The male population has dwindled within the last few centuries, as has their ability to create any successful offspring. However there is a light in the darkness._

_Richard, as you will most certainly know by now, has the ability to help save our race. You have been classed as his closest friend and by this, confidant. All we wish to know is everything you know about him._

_His life, his childhood, his troubles. Anything you know and can tell us._

_Why you may ask. Well, it is because we do not only wish him to save our race, but also be happy in doing so._

_From what little interaction my sister and I have had with him, it has become increasingly obvious that he despises us for trapping him here against his wishes. This is understandable of course, but we truly wish for him to be comfortable with us, for we do this with no malice or ill intent._

_We are merely trying to keep our race alive. _

_If you were to help us do this, we would gift you a favour. This could be from bits to a powerful position, as well as more base pleasures, not including ourselves of course._

_If you were to still decide against this however, we will not be responsible for whatever turn your personal life may suddenly take. From what we have learned, there is only one hotel in all of Canterlot in which you stay. Possibly because it is the closest to young Richard._

_Please also be aware that Richard's house as well as his permit are well within our control to do with as we please. _

_We beg of you though, this does not need to be. _

_Help us, convince him that saving a race is a noble thing, and convince him that I am not some heartless demon. Inform me of whatever you can concerning his life, and be rewarded. _

_Richard will never know, you have my word as co ruler of Equestria._

_Kind Regards._

_Princess Celestia._

I re-read the letter several times just to make sure that I was reading it correctly.

"_So the prissy princess steps up her game eh?"_ I pondered. _"She's far more intelligent than I ever gave her credit for. Yet she's still blind to one little thing, and it's going to cost her."_

I dropped the letter and closed my eyes, scrunching my muzzle and thus giving the impression of intense thought.

For I had a plan…a good plan, hopefully. But it would require three things in order to work.

Twilights complete belief in what I was about to say would be the first.

Revealing myself to Richie would be the second…and through this would lead to the third and final part of my plan.

With the plan thoroughly set in my mind, I opened my eyes and glared at the unicorn opposite me.

She had the most ire inducing smirk I'd ever seen.

"Are you ready to answer some questions now?" she asked, a rather noticeable amount of smugness in her tone.

"No."

She blinked in shock at my simple refusal, her mouth hanging open just a bit.

"What did you say?"

"No," I repeated, much to my hidden joy as her expression twisted into a sort of frantic disbelief.

"B-But you have to!" she cried hysterically. "Princess Celestia is your ruler, she asked you to help her and so you must!"

"_This mare is clearly not able to handle anyone going against her precious princess,"_ I noted mentally.

I'd guessed as much already, but her hysteria now confirmed it for me personally.

"I don't particularly care if she's the Queen of Equis, I'm not doing anything that bitch asks."

At this…she kind of went into a meltdown.

"How dare you!" she yelled angrily. "The princess is not a bitch! She is our most beloved ruler and has protected us all her life! You are her subject and as such must do as she commands!"

"_Whoa…"_

Twilight was breathing quite heavily at this point, her cheeks red and eyes wide with something close to insanity.

"Are you done child?" I asked quietly, picking up a sudden amount of nervousness from the purple unicorn.

"I-I am not a child," she rebuffed.

"No?" I chirped blandly, slowly rising to my forms fullest height, which to be honest sort of towered over the pathetic lap dog. "You break and enter into my only home, expect me to give you what you want and then demand it when I don't."

"I-I-I."

"Well then, let me comply with this and tell you exactly what Richard thinks…about you."

At this, her eyes seemed to shine with held back curiosity.

And yet I could feel the budding amount of obsession within her emotions.

Obsession towards MY Richie, mine, not hers!

"Do you want to really know what Richard thinks about you?" I asked teasingly, smirking at the sudden spike of desperation.

"Y-Yes please," she stammered nervously. "It would help the princess if I knew what he thought of me."

"_That has got to be the most pathetic lie I've ever heard."_

"Well…if you really want to know," I began, leaning down so that my face was just above her own. "Richard…despises you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, shock and a certain mix of anger and sadness pulsating around her.

"Wha-"

"He thinks that you're nothing more than an apathetic little lap dog whose only purpose in life is to run around for her mistress."

I stopped for a few moments so as to take in the glorious amount of emotions flowing around her.

"The fact that you chose to lie and mess with his feelings only made him hate you more," I continued conversationally. "Oh and asking to experiment on him, not a clever idea."

"He…hates me?" she whimpered quietly. "I-I never meant to-"

"Oh course he hates you," I laughed maliciously. "You dogged him for weeks and asked him if he'd be up for experimentation every time."

The tearful unicorn dropped her notebook, her head soon following as she gazed at the ground sadly.

Not that it stayed that way mind you.

I swiftly grasped her muzzle and forcibly raised it, so that her eyes were locked onto mine.

She yelped in pain but was quickly silenced when I squeezed my hoof tightly.

"Two things are going to happen now," I whispered dangerously. "The first is a confession; the second is something you should really do as quickly as you can."

I let go of her muzzle roughly and stepped back a few paces, though my eyes were still locked onto hers.

"I love Richard," I stated, much to the sudden shock of the unicorn. "I love him so much and will do anything for him. So when our precious princess asks me to betray him…it bothers me…a lot."

"You…love him?"

Mhmm…her jealously was delicious.

"Yes," I breathed happily, absentmindedly staring off into space. "I do love him…so much."

I quickly snapped back to reality and narrowed my eyes at the quietly seething mare.

"I will never betray him to anyone, let alone that bitch. So run back to your mistress you pathetic little filly. Run…and make sure to tell Celestia that the next time she tries to blackmail me, she should really make sure she knows how to do it."

"B-But you know what'll happen if you do!" she exclaimed frantically. "You lose everything!"

"No I won't," I laughed loudly. "If Celestia truly went along with her threat then she'd not only deprive Richard's only friend of a home, but also alienate him further from her little project. Heck if she did anything to either of us, do you really believe that he'd still do anything for her?"

Twilight opened and closed her mouth several times, but from what I could sense, managed to eventually understand the obvious flaw in her mentor's blackmail.

"Like I said," I finished mockingly. "Make sure that she actually knows how to threaten me before she tries again."

I pointed to towards the door and glared at her dangerously, my intent pretty obvious as she made to move past me.

"And Twilight."

She stopped walking and looked up at me warily, her eyes wet and lips trembling.

"_Ohhh, her mentor is not going to be happy when she gets back."_

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"When you do go to Celestia and tell her my…choice," I began quietly. "Perhaps you could ask her to be more honest with what she wants, instead of carefully trying to word it into a…_innocent_ request."

The unicorn raised an eyebrow in confusion, but I cut across her before she could revert to twenty questions.

"The letter is screaming it at me," I explained mirthfully. "She wants him to be comfortable with her, yet why does she wish to know about his childhood and past troubles? If she truly wanted him to be comfortable with her, then she would ask for what he liked now, not in the past."

Before she could possibly pull out that fucking notebook again, I opened the door magically and pretty much threw her out, before slamming it behind her and re-locking it.

"_And that's phase one complete!"_ I thought cheerfully.

With a bit of luck it would all go to plan now. Twilight should have been absolutely convinced with my refusal, and thus would immediately go and tattle on me to Celestia.

Thus leading up to the next part of my plan.

"_But before that comes to pass, I think I could use a shower."_

And so I did.

After changing back into my true self and having a pretty lengthy wash, I swiftly made my way out of the shower, slipped over, cursed in four different languages, dried myself and changed back.

"_You have the grace of a cow sometimes Chrysalis,"_ I mocked silently.

After making doubly sure that I looked nothing less than perfect, I quickly left my room, locked it behind me and trotted out of the hotel, making sure to give a friendly wave to the receptionist on my way out.

The distance to Richie's house was a mere ten minutes at a slow pace. I used this time to both recollect on his undeniable love not a little over an hour ago, as well as magically scan the area for any of Celestia's possible spies.

The magic I used was complicated, yet efficient and neigh undetectable.

T'was through this that I swiftly discovered a pegasus silently following me not a few metres above where I was walking.

"_She's really stepping up her game now,"_ I thought, annoyance bubbling up with other...various emotions. _"I could kill the pegasus, but it'd be a foolish move. I'm not yet ready to leave this place…not without Richie. But how to get rid of the pony?"_

I had no doubt that the pegasus could be potentially trained in various arts, such as eavesdropping and stealth. Fortunately however…Celestia's letter had just given me another excuse to flirt a little more with her patience.

For if she knew I had refused, then why should I not input a soundproofing spell or two?

You know, in the case that I suspected more of Twilight's stalking and spying.

T'was a simple spell. A foal could learn it given the right amount of time.

I arrived at Richie's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door. I was instantly greeted with the sound of my lovely human falling from his couch, as he usually did whenever he took a short nap.

It's been quite a bit of time; I know a few of his…traits, so to speak.

The door opened a few moments later, revealing a rather flustered, half naked Richie for my eyes to feast upon.

And that grin…Mhmm.

"You came sooner than I imagined you would," he chuckled happily, delight and a few licks of love flowing around him.

I always smiled at the love he held…I couldn't help it.

It was always aimed at me after all.

And the taste…Mhmm, delicious.

"Aww, did I wake the lickle foal up?" I drawled teasingly, prompting him into rolling his eyes in mock irritation.

"Yeah you bloody did," he bit mirthfully. "Maybe you should get me some warm milk, oh and a dummy too."

I could help the giggle that flew from my muzzle, but seeing as how it caused him to laugh along with me…I couldn't bring myself to care.

Without waiting for any approval, I quickly trotted past the amused human, making sure to nudge his hip with my flank as I did so.

Then once the door was closed and we were both inside his living room…I swiftly lit up my horn and cast a very powerful and sadly noticeable soundproofing spell.

The results were clear enough. It stopped others from listening in with either their ears or magic, or both combined. It also planted a nice little trap for anyone foolish enough to try and remove it, simultaneously giving the user time to escape.

Richard merely cocked a curious eyebrow at my little display.

"So…do you mind telling me what that was all about?" he asked dryly.

I grinned sheepishly and sat down on one of his sofas, Richard soon following as he sat down beside me.

His skin felt so soft…and warm.

"It's just to make sure that we aren't…overheard," I answered honestly.

Before he could possibly cock that eyebrow any higher, I quickly levitated Celestia's letter out of my mane and passed it over to him.

He took it gingerly and regarded me with a sort of bemused frown, before turning his attention to the letter.

Mhmm…the anger, the irritation…the aggravation.

Delicious.

"She…she actually tried to blackmail you with this?" he asked bewilderedly, turning his attention back onto me, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yep, although it's not a very good one," I said sarcastically.

"Damn right it's not," he agreed amusedly. "If she ever did anything to you, let alone me, then I'd never comply with her little project ever again."

He looked back at the letter and read it once more, confusion filling my feelers to the brim.

"Why does she want to know about my childhood?" he asked, a puzzled expression adorning that gorgeous face.

"I don't have a clue," I answered truthfully. "Has she…how does she act around you?"

He put the letter down on his coffee table before gazing at me contemplatively.

"Well…now that you bring it up, she's actually a little bit funny around me," he said thoughtfully.

Now _that_ grabbed my attention.

"Funny in what way?" I asked innocently.

"Well she's sometimes a little bit…personal with her questions," he began slowly. "I mean when she and Luna all but begged me to stay and save your race, she was very…adamant about it. More so than her sister actually."

He broke from his explanation and pursed his lips in thought. I could feel a very unusual amount of nostalgia emanating from him all of a sudden.

But it went away as quickly as it came, exactly as Richie seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"And apart from a few times when she tried to hug me, unsuccessfully mind you, she's pretty much been…normal I suppose."

"_She tried to hug him, wants to know everything there is to know about him, and may have wanted him to stay for more than just the obvious reason…Holy shit, does she like him?!"_

I could feel a very large and very angry jealous monster growling within me.

"_She trapped him in an ultimatum not just to keep him for her project, but to also keep him close at hoof. Oh it's all starting to make sense now."_

I had no idea what could have possibly made Celestia like Richie as she now obviously did.

She blackmailed him, set Sparkle on a quest to follow the two of us everywhere, trapped him in Equestria against his will and unknown to Richie had sent her beloved ponies to spy on him.

Celestia _liked _Richie, there was nothing else I could think of that it could possibly be.

It was far too complicated to simply make him into her friend…no, no it was simple. Celestia for whatever reason I had yet to comprehend, had a crush on my sweet little human.

"_But she will NEVER HAVE HIM!"_

"Well growing up was an absolute mess anyway," Richie said with finality. "It's better off if no one knows."

Okay now I was curious…in fact I don't think that my baby had ever told me about his past.

"How bad was it?" I inquired innocently.

"You really don't wanna know," he sighed dismissively.

To my surprise…I could feel a wave of pain, regret and sorrow begin to flow all around him.

Such emotions were rare in pony populated areas, which was actually a rather nice thing considering how depressive a changeling could become upon feeling them.

Even then I could feel myself becoming slightly upset.

And yet…it was genuine…and it surprised me.

I wasn't upset from his emotions per say, but rather from the fact that he was feeling them.

"Tell me," I pleaded softly.

He looked down at me as I crawled my way onto him, resting my head against his warm chest, my hooves splayed over his legs comfortably.

"It's not a pretty tale," he warned tiredly. "I know I've never shown much of a reason for you to believe so, but I wasn't the most honest of humans back on Earth."

"I can take it," I confided confidently, although I have to admit that I was slightly anxious.

Richie sighed and rubbed his face wearily, but I could feel the acceptance, I knew he was going to tell me.

Because along with acceptance was trust…he trusted me implicitly.

"My mom abandoned me when I was thirteen," he began sadly. "There was no warning, she just took off one night and never came back."

I nuzzled his chest soothingly as I heard this, feeling immensely sorry for my only friend. He smiled a sad smile and stroked my face lovingly.

I'm not sure if he even realized it.

"I had a little sister called Emily," he continued. "She was seven when mom went and I was too young to look after her, so we were put in an orphanage. It wasn't too bad, unless you added in the barely liveable rooms and perverted janitor."

I could feel a rather large spike of fury suddenly flow around him, but he continued talking before I could offer any words of comfort.

"We both went to the same school you know. Emily followed me around everywhere, like a lost puppy."

He chuckled and shook his head slowly, a wave of misery building ever so slightly.

"I didn't blame her though, in fact I was happy because she got picked on a lot whenever I wasn't there. And when I was there…well, they didn't pick on her very much after I was through with them."

"_His childhood sounds so…tough, like a changeling's in some respect."_

"I had to grow up quickly, I had no choice really," he continued seriously. "I was always looking after Emily, making sure she finished her homework, had something to eat…even some of my own food if she had less."

I couldn't help but admire how protective he sounded with his sister. He sounded more like a father than an actual brother…but I suppose that's what he became when he was forced to grow up swiftly.

"Then of course that fucking doctor came out of nowhere," he snarled angrily. "He had some DNA results that proved that I wasn't related to Emily, that she wasn't my blood or real sister."

And just as the anger came…it disappeared, only to be replaced with such…sadness.

"I didn't care and neither did Emily," he explained tiredly. "But someone wanted to adopt her and…and I had little say in the matter."

Tears began to creep into the corners of his eyes. I lifted my muzzle and kissed them away, not really caring how it might have looked.

He felt grateful though...and kissed the top of my muzzle thankfully before he continued.

"I-I tried to stop them. I tried so hard, I fought and hit and screamed…and so did Emily. We didn't want to be separated…but they were grown men and I was only sixteen. I never stood a chance and the next thing I knew…she was gone and I was on my own."

"_Oh…baby I'm so sorry."_

"Richie I-"

I stopped…I had no idea what to say.

"I got into all sorts of trouble after that," he muttered regretfully. "There was this gang I joined that…did all sorts of nasty stuff. Muggings, robbing from nearby stores and houses…even some really dangerous gang wars. I didn't care though…I'd lost the only reason, the only purpose I had left to be good, to be normal."

A crooked smile suddenly adorned his lips, yet the bitter emotions behind it was anything but happy.

"I was in that gang for years," he chuckled inordinately. "We never did get caught doing anything either…and I suppose I never would have until I found her again."

"Found who?" I asked curiously.

"Emily."

I smiled widely at this, it was good news…right?

But judging from the horrible waves of emotion I was feeling…

"I was a little over twenty two by then and she was sixteen," he explained quietly. "I almost didn't recognise her at first…but she recognised me. I couldn't believe it when she jumped on me and shouted my name, but it was her…it was my little Emily."

Happiness mixed with sadness…a beautiful yet terrible combination.

"Do you know what the first thing was that she did?" he asked rhetorically. "She _begged_ me to take her away from her foster parents. She BEGGED me Chrissy!"

I nodded sympathetically and nuzzled him, trying to soothe the rage that was rapidly growing.

"Her faster father was a perverted little bastard," he growled furiously. "She was crying and pleading with me not to let him touch her again…So I made sure that he never could."

Ohh…he sounded sexy and tortured all at once.

If his tale wasn't so dark, I might have taken him then and there…but I wouldn't. He needed me then, my baby needed me to comfort him.

"I got a few mates from the gang and waited in an alleyway outside of a gas station where he worked," he said, a rather malicious looking smirk on his face. "When he eventually left and locked up…I walked right up to him and asked if he knew where Emily was…and he told me that the _little slut_ was probably waiting for his cock back at home."

I didn't move, I didn't speak. I merely looked up at my beloved Richie…and understood what had needed to be done.

"I dragged him into that alleyway and beat the ever living shit out of him," he laughed briefly. "My buddies held him down after they had got a few hits in. He was begging for mercy at this point, but all I did was ask him how far he'd gone with Emily."

"_Oh please don't say-"_

"He'd done far more than simply touch her…and he'd done it when she was only fourteen years old."

Silence permeated the room.

Richard's rage was powerful…as was mine.

Rape is something that even I don't tolerate. I never forced a stallion to have sex with me, they always took me into their bed and rutted me silly.

It's not my fault that they find me disgusting when they or I finish.

"So I made sure he suffered before I killed him," he growled, cutting me off from my thoughts. "I tore his skeggy little trackies to pieces and cut his fucking dick off…and only when he was crying and pleading like a fucking rat did I kill him and help my friends bury his rotting corpse."

He wasn't lying…or exaggerating.

Richie had killed someone…and yet…so have I.

I killed to stay hidden, he had killed to rid his little sister of a horrible child molester.

"_We've both done what's needed to be done…Oh Richie, we're more alike than I could have ever thought."_

"His body was never found and even when they labelled me as a suspect, they could convict me because they had no proof. Emily was sent back to an orphanage and after a load of legal work I had to go through…I adopted her."

"So…it was a happy enough end after all of that struggling?" I asked hopefully, only to rapidly lose said hope at the tears slowly trickling down his face.

"Sorry Chrissy…but…no, no it wasn't."

He closed his eyes in order to try and quell the tears…but sadly failed.

"Emily was so traumatised after all she'd been through," he choked bitterly. "I'd done so much for her Chrissy. Left the gang, changed my lifestyle, got two jobs to help buy a better home for the both of us…Damnit I'd done so much Chrissy!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

I didn't know…but I had to say something.

"I came back from work with some Chinese for dinner…it was her favourite you know," he half chuckled, half cried. "But when she wouldn't come down from her room, I went up to go and check if she was okay…only to find her crying quietly, her wrists covered in blood.

I put a hoof to my mouth in shock…real shock.

"Oh Richie I'm so sorry," I breathed wretchedly. "Did she…"

"Died in the hospital," he croaked miserably. "She just lost too much blood…and I was too slow, or the ambulance was…I don't know."

"_Baby…my little baby…Oh I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through my love…I'm so sorry."_

"There was a funeral for her you know," he continued dejectedly. "I was on my way there when all of a sudden I found myself in Twilight's library. She told me that she had no idea how to send me back and so sent me to Celestia for help…then everything you know now started and I'm trapped here, when all I want is just a moment with my baby sister…just a moment."

"I'm sorry Richie," I apologised gently. "I…I wish I could help you."

I did as well…I wish I knew how to help him go back and mourn for his sister.

Then once he had…I would've brought him back with me...to stay with me for the rest of our lives.

"It's not your fault Chrissy," he dismissed softly, stroking my face tenderly as he did so. "I just blame all of them. Twilight for playing with my feelings, Celestia for trapping me here against my will…and all of those fucking snobs who look at me as if they fucking know me."

He suddenly looked down at me and smiled ever so…beautifully.

"But you've been my rock here Chrissy," he admitted sweetly. "You've always been there for me…the only one I can trust in this world."

Without so much as a warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips on my own.

I was…shocked, surprised…everything really.

But I returned it, softly, gently, lovingly.

And even when he pulled back, we stayed connected. My hooves wrapped around his neck, his arms around my midsection, squeezing me with such a gentle tightness.

"I love you so much Chrissy," he breathed, nervousness and slight fright tickling my feelers.

And yet…he had no need to be so scared.

"I love you too," I purred happily, true, honest tears trickling down my face.

I hadn't cried in so long.

Richie made to kiss me again…but I stopped him, a hoof pressing against his mouth as I left his embrace and moved backwards.

I couldn't do it…not without showing him the real me and knowing…just knowing that he still loved me for me.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

There was that fear again…fear of hurting me emotionally.

"I…I need to show you something," I explained, fear of my own flooding my senses for what I was about to do.

"Show me what?" he asked, reaching out to touch my face tenderly.

I leaned into it…for what could possibly have been the last time.

"Richard," I began, startling him by using his proper name. "My name…is Chrysalis, and I have lied to you about myself."

He looked so confused…so worried for me.

It was enough to make nearly cry again.

"Chrysalis?" he repeated confusedly.

I lowered my gaze to the floor and closed my eyes…not willing to meet his once I did what I did.

"Yes Richard. My name is Chrysalis…and I Queen of the changeling race."

And with that…I let go of my disguise and revealed myself to him.

**I am so sorry about how long it took to update **

**But hey, it's here!**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rightyo!**

**Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? I know I did XD**

**Anyway since it took so long for me to update last time, I figured that I'd get around to doing it sooner rather than later.**

**Or you know, before more shit comes out of nowhere to distract me.**

**Begin!**

**I Am Not Chrysalis, I Am Chrissy, I Am Yours**

I kept my gaze permanently on the sofas cushion, refusing to look up and acknowledge the potential fear and disgust my Richie would give me.

And yet...

"_I'm not sensing anything?"_ I thought curiously.

With a rather nervous gulp, I looked up and stared into Richie's eyes.

They were wide, impossibly wide, filled with shock and…shock.

Shock is a difficult emotion to sense when the individual feels it to such a degree. And the degree in which Richie felt it must have been…astronomical.

"Richie?" I purred gently, lifting my holed right hoof onto his cheek.

It was a foolish move.

My beloved blinked rapidly as a whole wave of emotion suddenly swarmed around him. He shot off of the sofa, away from my trembling hoof and fell onto his back, catching it on the corner of his coffee table and yelping in pain.

"Richie!" I cried worriedly, quickly hopping off of the sofa as I made my way towards him. "That looked painful sweetie, are you okay?"

He ignored me as I neared him however; small bursts of fear and disbelief beginning to consume him as he rapidly backed away.

I could feel my lower lip trembling miserably as this came to pass. His expression, his emotions were caught in a trap of terror and astonishment.

But then…there is was…I could sense it.

He didn't believe that I was…me, and that's what terrified him, not my appearance.

I dug deeper into his emotions, carefully navigating my way through them until I came upon his psyche.

"_I…I can't sense any disgust…none at all. He's never seen a changeling truly transform before."_

The answer was clear as day.

"_To him it must have looked like *Chrissy* disappeared…only for a monster to take her place."_

Despite me announcing who and what I truly was to him, my sudden retransformation had pretty much knocked those words out of him.

"Wh-Where's Chrissy?!"

I snapped out of my trance and gazed down at his frightened…yet determined expression. He was lying back against a wall, trembling in a mix of fear and anger.

"Where is she?!" he demanded furiously. "What have you done with her, monster?!"

Those words…

They hurt me…they hurt me deeply.

I forced my lip to stop trembling and swallowed a large intake of air, before moving ever so slowly towards him, speaking softly as I did so.

"It's me Richie," I crooned gently. "I'm right here my love."

He blinked at my words and cocked his head sideways, gazing at me inquisitively.

"My love?" he asked sceptically. "Chrissy never called me that."

I forced my expression to soften despite the bite in his words, before shakily answering his statement.

"I always thought it though," I confessed honestly. "But now…now I can say it for you to hear, because you love me too."

He just looked…stunned.

"You can't be her," he whispered disbelievingly. "You can't be…"

I smiled softly at his words, still edging just that little closer, my eyes trained on every movement he made, feelers primed for every emotion he felt.

I stopped just a touch away from him…it took everything I had to keep my hooves on the ground and not…not around him.

I wanted to comfort him so _badly_.

"It's me baby," I promised ruefully, tears creeping into the corners of my eyes as I remembered his words.

"_Monster, monster, monster, monster!"_

"But you can't be," he repeated…but I could sense the uncertainty that wasn't there before, filling him up gradually.

I moved my muzzle just a tad closer to his face, making it easy for him to see only my eyes.

"Look at me Richie," I beseeched tenderly, smiling as his eyes locked onto my own. "It's me, it's Chrissy, your Chrissy."

We both stared deeply into the others eyes, barely blinking, just…gazing and thinking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his left hand slowly, tentatively rising towards my face.

He seemed to notice this and stop, much to my dismay.

"One thing," he said slowly.

"W-What?" I asked, confusion surrounding me at his statement.

He kept his eyes on my own and took a deep breath, said eyes almost…searching as they gazed into mine.

"Tell me one thing?" he asked. "One thing that only Chrissy would know."

I blinked at the question…but found it disarmingly clever, as well as appropriate.

"_One thing that only I would know…His past? No, no he could say that I was listening before I replaced *Chrissy*. It needs to be something…older, something only the two of us have shared."_

But then…I remembered.

I focused my gaze back on him and smiled as lovingly as I possibly could…For I did love him, so much.

"We went ice skating once," I began softly. "You told me I smelt like cinnamon."

His eyes widened a touch…but I wasn't done.

"I boasted about being the best ice skater in existence, but we were both pretty terrible," I continued, chuckling a little. "Neither of us would let go of the rail, and when we agreed to let go together…well, I punched you in the face and you headbutted me."

"_Is that a smile?"_

I caught it…it was brief but it was there.

He had smiled...amusement spiking around him for but a moment.

"You thought that I'd hurt my head," I giggled playfully. "You carried me all the way back here and let me lie down in your bed."

I couldn't stop myself from moving my muzzle closer, nor the nuzzling of his nose that followed.

"_He's starting to believe me, I can feel it!"_

"You looked after me," I remembered fondly. "Put some frozen peas against my head, made me a cup of hot chocolate and eventually…slept next to me."

I lidded my eyes as the happy memory washed over me.

"I loved you so much for that," I confessed joyfully. "It was without a doubt the best night of life."

There was nothing else I could add to that.

And so I remained silent, watching and feeling everything Richard did.

The shock was still there, but it was nowhere near as high as it once was. He still wasn't disgusted by me either…but he was still a little scared.

"Don't be afraid," I crooned gently. "I will _never_ hurt you, I promise."

His hand rose up again, making its painstakingly slow way onto my face…my cheek,

Ohh…his touch made me feel so alive, so loved. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into it, nor could I stop the content purr that escaped my muzzle.

"Chrissy?" he whispered uncertainly, his eyes searching my own.

"Yes baby, it's me."

His eyes suddenly started to water, tears creeping into their corners.

"It's really you?" he asked…pleaded really.

I smiled softly and nodded, moving forward ever so slightly as I spread my forehooves wide.

I needed him to embrace me…I needed a cuddle right about now.

His other hand reached my untouched cheek, allowing him to fully cup my face and stroke it gently with his thumbs.

"I called you a monster," he whispered regretfully. "Oh Chrissy, I'm so sorry."

I could feel how upset he was, how remorseful he felt, how he wished he could take it back,

"You were confused and scared Richie," I consoled dotingly. "It's not your fault, you didn't mean it."

Instead of waiting for him to take the initiative, I tentatively closed in and wrapped my hooves around him. To my surprise, he actually responded to this very swiftly. His arms wrapped themselves around my midsection, his hands grasping against my chitinous plating.

I pressed my forehead against his, mindful not to shank him with my horn as I did so. Our eyes simply gazed into the other…his lips were so close, so tantalizing.

My own lips tingled with the urge…

But I couldn't, there was something I needed to do first.

"I have so much I need to tell you Richie," I crooned sadly. "I don't think that you'll like what you have to hear."

His eyes narrowed slightly, a spike of curiosity alongside…slight fear, accompanying it.

"I always felt as though you were hiding something," he admitted, much to my surprise. "But this...this is nothing like I could ever have imagined."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you Richie," I apologized repentantly.

"It's fine."

It wasn't fine, I knew that and so did he.

"_But I'm going to make it right…and hopefully still come out of this his lover."_

"Let's get off the floor shall we?" he advised, chuckling ever so slightly as he parted from my embrace and began to stand up.

He moved past me and made to sit down, only for me to light up my horn and keep him still.

"Chrissy what are you-"

He hissed in pain as I tenderly touched the slowly bleeding cut on his back, no doubt caused from him catching it against the table.

"You're bleeding sweetie," I explained gently.

He blinked and attempted to move his hand towards it. I merely batted it away and moved closer to it myself, before sticking out my tongue and coating the cut in my saliva.

"Ugh that stings," he grumbled quietly.

"Quit being such a baby, it's already healed."

Indeed it was. The cut was no longer there, there wasn't even a scar to prove that there ever was one.

He moved his hand to the spot and pressed against it, but from what I could sense, he felt no pain.

"Wow Chrissy, that's some…really good spit," he quipped jokingly.

"A changeling Queen can heal almost any wound with her saliva," I explained playfully, moving past him and sitting down on the sofa once more. "It can also function as a powerful aphrodisiac…for both the Queen and whoever's lucky enough to be on the receiving end."

While true, I didn't mention that it only works if the recipient also loved the Queen. If it were otherwise then the consequences of losing my disguise during sex wouldn't have been so severe.

I'm not exactly sure how it even works; I've never used it before. But I imagine that magic and certain chemicals in the body are responsible.

"Really?" he asked bemusedly. "I'm not really feeling any desire to pounce on you right now."

"You have to swallow it idiot," I teased impishly. "Besides…I can feel a small smidge of arousal around you right now, so why would I need it?"

"You can feel my arousal?"

I smirked and edged closer, until I was certain he could feel my breath on his skin.

"Not physically," I purred sultrily. "Not yet anyway."

Before he could so much as blink, I moved back to my original position and leaned on the sofa in a rather…seductive manner.

I hate to admit it, but his expression did make him look very silly.

Yet the sudden spike in arousal, a bigger, tastier spike, made it all so worth it.

"But to answer your question, yes I can feel your emotions…I always could."

He blinked at this revelation in a sort of…stupor, before rapidly turning red as his embarrassment rose.

"Oh…well that's good to know," he jested half-heartedly.

"I can't help it Richie," I pleaded honestly. "For a changeling, feeling another's emotion is like breathing. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, especially not without consequences."

"What consequences?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side inquisitively. "It can't be that bad…can it?"

"Well why don't you hold your breath and see what happens," I advised sarcastically. "Or maybe you should stop eating for a while. The hunger pangs are fantastic."

He grimaced at my tone which in turn caused me to wince. I could feel the tiny smidge of hurt…

"Sorry Richie," I whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean…I just hate it when others think that we sense and eat emotion by choice."

"No, no it's fine," he waved off forgivingly. "You're completely in the right; I shouldn't have been so ignorant with my question."

"But I shouldn't have been so nasty."

"Well I shouldn't have been so stupid."

We both looked at the other for about ten seconds…before quite literally leaning and laughing against the other.

"_This is nothing like I could ever have imagined!"_ I though happily. _"Richie's taking this remarkably well. He's happy too, he's so happy and not…revolted by me."_

Did I _really _have to tell him about my original intentions?

Maybe…maybe there wasn't any need. I mean they had long since been abandoned, so what was the point of bringing up old plans.

"_No Chrysalis!" _ I scolded mentally. _"No more lies, no more deception. You tell him and hope that he still desires you by the end of it."_

"Are you okay Chrissy?"

I snapped out of my rather…decisive thoughts and focused my attention back on my beloved.

"I…I have to tell you something Richard,"

"Yeah, you said so before," he replied, concern light in his tone. "Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't mind not knowing everything about you, you know."

I smiled at that.

I smiled at him, at his beautiful face, his wonderful concern…love, love for me.

He still loved me…but my words had a possibility of changing this.

"_I have to tell him, I have to know…"_

I took a deep breath and placed my hooves in the grip of both his hands, gazing at him lovingly as I did so.

The moment was right, I could do this.

"What do you know about my race Richie?" I asked curiously.

He blinked at the question but seemed to think on it intensely, even his expression was serious.

"_Why can I feel amusement right no-"_

"You sparkle in the moonlight and are constantly in other castles," he chirped happily.

I think my eye twitched.

"THAT MOVIE DID NOT HAPPEN!"

…

It took a while for him to stop laughing, as well as me to stop mock beating on him. But we eventually stopped, although I didn't move from my…comfier spot.

His legs are really cosy.

"To seriously answer your question," he said suddenly. "I don't really know much else apart from the fact that they tried to invade Canterlot a while back."

"Not one of my finest moments," I grumbled bitterly.

He merely chuckled and stroked my mane gently.

"How are you taking this so easily?" I blurted, almost accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"This, me, everything," I continued uncontrollably. "I'm a hideous bug that just admitted to withholding secrets you probably won't like, and you're just taking it all in stride!"

Without any warning, I suddenly found myself being…quite easily heaved onto my rump. But before I could so much as say a thing, Richie's face was unexpectedly in front of mine, his eyes hard and yet…gentle in a way.

"Don't ever think that you're hideous Chrissy," he…pretty much ordered sternly.

"Think?" I laughed unhappily. "I don't think, I know. Every single pony that has EVER seen the true me has either screamed and fled or screamed and attacked me."

I turned away from him and closed my eyes. The words shouldn't have bothered me, they really shouldn't have.

But it had happened every time. Whether he was thinking correctly or not, even Richard had called me a monster.

"I am a monster Richard," I admitted quietly. "I look the part and I've done some terrible things to keep me and my race alive."

I turned my head to face him…to finally declare…

"I planned on using you when we first met," I confessed coldly. "I needed a male to help restore my race after that princess's magic made them overdose on love. You were the most fertile one I'd ever met. It only made sense that you were the one I was to manipulate…and eventually kill."

There it was. The shock, the anger…anger at being used by me in the exact same way Celestia was using him…more or less. The anger was small, but it was there none the less.

"You were going to kill me?" he asked quietly.

I merely regarded him apathetically and nodded.

I couldn't let myself feel emotion, not yet…I had to tell him everything before sobs racked my body.

As I knew they would.

"After being impregnated, you would have become a loose end, a liability. I didn't allow liabilities."

"And it's just that easy?" he asked bewilderedly.

Poor, naïve Richie. He'd only killed once, he had no idea what my life was really like.

"I've been doing the same routine all my life," I told him honestly. "Killing just doesn't…bother me anymore."

We were both silent after that. His emotions were all over the place, it was difficult to separate them.

Especially when my own were barely contained.

"So what's stopping you from killing me?" he finally asked.

I didn't answer his question, merely choosing to gaze at him emotionlessly instead.

"It wouldn't be difficult," he continued quietly. "You could just hold me down with your magic and…once done, finish the job."

I continued to stare blankly at me for a few more moments, trying my best to ignore the fear welling up within him.

But then I moved, slowly, patiently, my eyes locked on his own.

I climbed onto him and pushed him down easily, until I was leaning over him, my muzzle inches away from his throat.

His fear was very intense now, yet he did nothing…nothing but remain brave, however frightened he truly was.

I admired that.

I pressed my muzzle against his smooth skin and licked it tenderly, moving leisurely up his windpipe until stopped just underneath his lips.

My eyes flicked upwards onto his, noticing that he had closed them in a sort of…finality.

I kissed both of them gently, much to his surprise as they swiftly opened upon contact, locking onto mine.

"I will never hurt you Richard," I vowed lovingly, his fear spluttering at my words.

I began laying slow, deliberate kisses upon his face, working my way down onto his lips.

I spoke as I did so.

"Don't be afraid of me my love."

Stupid tears…they were soaking his skin.

I couldn't help it. Admitting to fucking and killing…it had really scared him.

And it was my fault.

I jumped at the cool hand cupping my right cheek…but relished it, I couldn't help it.

"You're scared of me," I said sadly.

There was no point in him lying. I could feel taste it on him…it tasted like ash.

"Yeah I am," he confessed shakily.

More tears…slow, silent.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed quietly.

He didn't say anything, choosing instead to merely embrace me hesitantly, holding me close.

I rested my head underneath his chin, sniffling as I fought back the sobs.

"_A Queen doesn't cry…"_

But I wasn't a Queen in that moment, I was just Chrissy, his Chrissy…wasn't I?

"Chrissy?"

I shuffled out from under his chin and gazed down at him, neither knowing nor caring what I looked like.

Oh…

He was kissing me, awkwardly as he tried to avoid my fangs.

Yet…he was _kissing_ me.

I pulled back from the kiss, despite every part of me screaming in protest, and looked at him helplessly.

"D-Don't," I whimpered hopelessly.

My heart beat for him, only him, forever him.

"Don't give me false hope," I pleaded pitifully.

He could kiss me again and I'd accept it, I'd always accept it. He could refuse me, play with my emotions, mess with my head…as long as he still kissed me, pretended to love me.

I'd always accept it…but false hope, false love…it would destroy me.

He was scared of me, getting less so as time passed on…yet he was still frightened of me.

"Your eyes are really beautiful," he complimented softly.

I merely snorted, sick amusement and honest disbelief becoming my response to _that_.

Though…it melted gradually. I could feel the honesty behind it.

"I look disgusting and you're frightened of me," I retorted bitterly, tears creeping their way out of my eyes once more.

"_A Queen doesn't cry…"_

No…no…

More kissing, one after the other, long, short…prolonged.

They weakened my resolve kiss by kiss, bit by bit.

"You look exotic…and stunning," he countered smoothly. "And yes…I'm frightened, but not of you, not of my Chrissy."

"W-What are you talking about?" I stammered miserably. "I can sense your fear Richard. It's aimed at me, nothing else."

I was on my rump before I could so much as blink.

He was sitting too, gazing at me, holding me tightly and yet…gently.

I wanted to hold him too.

"Queen Chrysalis scares me," he correctly firmly.

"I am Queen Chrysalis."

He merely shook his head…and…and kissed me again.

"_Ohh..."_

"No you're not," he rebuked gently. "Right now, Chrysalis would hold me down, force me to fuck her and then kill me. She wouldn't give a damn about me, she wouldn't care, she wouldn't…love me like you do…don't you?"

I nodded frantically, I couldn't help it.

I was raised to be the unbreakable Queen, the one that strikes fear into her enemies, the Queen who cared nothing for anyone but herself and her children.

So where was she?

Where was the unbreakable Queen?

I wasn't her…

I was broken by his fear, fear of me. I loved him; I needed him to love me back.

"But Chrissy…my Chrissy," he continued lovingly. "She laughed with me, befriended me, stuck up for me. Did she do it with in intention to kill me?"

"No!" I cried defiantly. "I…I don't know. I need my children, I need you, I need a mate…I need all of it, but I will _never _kill you or use you or deceive you to get it,"

He merely smiled…and like magic, his fear of me was gone, dust in the wind.

I'm not sure how long I spent gazing at him, reading his emotions, feeding on his…his love for me.

"My appearance-"

"Doesn't change how I feel," he interrupted inflexibly. "Do you not love me because I now know what you are?"

"No of course not!" I rebuffed quickly. "I love you no matter what."

"Then please believe that I do too," he implored softly.

I stared at him incredulously, but allowed myself the smile that fought its way onto my muzzle.

"You're impossible," I sighed in amusement.

"You love me for it though," he quipped swiftly.

I merely shook my head and rolled my eyes, only to suddenly feel his hand rubbing against my chitinous plating.

When in battle, a changelings plating becomes hardened by adrenaline and blood. Out of battle however, it becomes as soft as any other underbelly.

Thus my sudden collapse and content purring became inevitable the moment he started giving me a tummy rub.

Not that he seemed to mind. In fact I could feel how happy he was as I nuzzled against the side of his neck lovingly.

"Sooo you like?" he asked bemusedly.

"Mhmm…"

"No more tears, no more drama?" he continued jokingly.

"Mhmm…"

He moved his hand off of my tummy…just a fraction actually.

I responded to this sudden tragedy by putting us muzzle to nose and pleading with him silently.

He of course took this to a horrendous level of mocking…that I may or may not have played along with.

"Chrissy want rubby?" he drawled teasingly.

I glared at him…but quickly played along and nodded as I saw his beloved hand moving further and further away from my tum…I mean stomach.

His hand moved back under and-

"_Oooh…feels nice…"_

This continued for what felt like hours…or it may have been a minute, who knows.

You can't blame me; he's a pretty good tummy rubber.

"Chrissy?"

I snapped out of my stupor at the sheer seriousness to his tone.

"Yes Richie?"

"What happens now?" he asked innocently, worry alongside it.

I remained silent for at least a few minutes.

"I don't know," I eventually admitted. "You know what I am now…everything's changed from how it was this morning."

"Everything?" he questioned disbelievingly. "I know that you love me now. That's all that's changed for me."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, nor the slow yet deep kisses I covered his chest with.

"_He truly loves me for me, not for what I look like…What did I do to deserve someone so open minded?"_

"Although now that I think about it, it does help that you have a hot body," he confessed playfully. "You know that personality first, body second rule that most guys preach about. Bullshit, all of it. Your ass swayed me, it was too damn fine not to."

I let out a rather girlish giggle as he said this, silently thanking him for clearing the sudden tension.

"Your voice is quite pretty too," he added impishly. "That little two tone thing you've got going on. Mhmm, very sexy. I had no chance resisting you."

Before he so much as blink, I'd jumped to my hooves and pinned his arms behind his head magically. Said hooves were tracing his body slowly, although I made sure to bite my lower lip and lid my eyes, you know, just to make sure I captured his complete attention.

"If you wanted to fuck," I crooned sultrily. "Then you only had to ask honey bun."

"_Gotcha!"_

The sudden wave of nervousness, accompanied by _that_ expression was just too adorable.

"Uhh Chrissy, I've never…I mean I wanted to, but I've never had the chance and…uhh-"

I promptly shut him up with a rather rigorous smooch, simultaneously tracing my right hoof over his jeans teasingly.

"We don't have to fuck if you don't want to," I breathed as I drew away from his lips.

He seemed rather relieved with that…

"Oh good, well not good, but not bad either-"

I could use my hoof, but I find kissing him to quieten him far more effective…and fun.

I broke the kiss yet again and swiftly moved down until my muzzle was lying on his…happiness.

His very excited happiness.

"Chrissy I-"

"Shut up."

"Yes Ma'am."

I used my magic to slowly take off his clothing, revealing my…hard earned prize.

"_Come to mommy, baby!"_

**End Of Act One**

**Can you hear that?**

**No, no over there.**

**...**

**I think it's the angry fans that want me to continue the rest.**

**All well!**

**There will be a little interlude between this chapter and the beginning of Act Two.**

**Yes there will be clop, but it will be a little after a week since Chrissy's…experimentation. For that little bit at the end, yeah, it's just some foreplay.**

**If you want the clop…SHOUT!**

**I'm such an ass, cya next time XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup fellow fans!**

**Well I've had a few days to ponder on where to take this story, and have thankfully figured it out!**

**Normally I just wing it, and I may still do so in areas. But I've actually planned ahead with this one and know how the second act ends.**

**Remember when I mentioned about that interlude, as well as the sex happening about a week or so after the last chappy?**

**Yeah, it's not happening. **

**The interlude has been discarded. Sex is going to happen in the second part of this chapter, as well as some other…lovely scenarios.**

**So please enjoy, comment and point out any typo's I may make XD**

**By the way, points of views are introduced as of this chapter.**

**Begin!**

_**Act Two- Heartfelt Love And A Tragic Secret**_

_**We Are Mated For Life**_

_**(Part One- The Secret) **_

_**Chrissy Pov**_

I am so fucking happy.

As usual I have woken up in bed with my beloved, my head lying on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly yet comfortably around my midsection.

The first thing I'm usually aware of is the sheer love that Richard gives off, even whilst he's asleep.

It's just that potent.

"_It's nice to have breakfast in bed."_

It's been a little over one month since Richie and I became lovers, three months off a year since we first met each other in that tavern.

How wonderful all of it has been…

The love he held back, the flame, the burning and passionate blaze.

How immense it's become…all for me.

I feel so powerful all the time…it's nearly all consuming and yet I feel no desire to act rashly.

I just want my Richie…just him.

I smile at the thought and snuggle my muzzle deeper into his neck, breathing in the glorious scent of my lover, the familiar and…oh so delicious aroma.

With no hesitation, I slowly begin to lick and plant butterfly kisses against it, simultaneously soaking up all the love and distinct saltiness as I do so.

My body quickly begins to feel hot, warning me of what could happen should I continue.

"_Just…just a little more couldn't hurt could it?"_ I ponder thoughtfully. _"I just want to show him how much I care, how much I adore him…love him. For him to wake up and feel it…Mhmm, yes just a little more."_

Ignoring the steadily rising heat within my blood, I continue to shower his face, neck and shoulder in loving kisses and little licks…even the occasional nibble.

In fact maybe he could do with a few more nibbles…just a few…I know he likes it too.

My fangs graze his sensitive neck slowly, affectionately…tenderly.

"_Just a little harder Chrissy,"_ I coax silently. _"He'll love it, pleasure mixed with pain…he'll love…love…"_

I press down as the thought easily consumes me, my tongue darting out to coat his skin in my lovely numbing saliva.

"_Yes…more…bite him…make him mine…all mine…my mate…"_

I notice his eyes flickering slightly and halt.

"Mhmm…Chrissy?"

"_Bite him!"_

His eyes flicker open and move to look at me sideways.

I could already feel the love increasing, arousal following…he had no idea of what I was about to do.

"_Make him ours!"_

"Feeling a little frisky this morning love?" he asked cheekily, chuckling lightly.

"_MARK HIM!"_

The overwhelming desire to do so presses against my mind, urging me to just…give in.

"_MATE WITH HIM!"_

I move back slightly and smile lovingly up at him, the urge, the desire to show him everything I knew…to make him relax as I took him into a world of bliss.

"I really need you Richie," I purr…near desperately.

He turns to face me and draws me into a very passionate kiss, one so familiar…for every morning we share it.

In our bed…in our house…together.

"You feel…hot Chrissy," he murmurs, concern beginning to slowly make itself known. "Are you feeling okay?"

I merely lid my eyes and smirk sultrily, moving my body even closer onto his.

Despite the fact that we had not yet had sex, I remained adamant that he slept without a scrap of clothing on him.

And thus as our bodies became as close as they could, I easily felt his slight arousal.

"_He's not completely aroused…I should fix that."_

I move my left hind leg up and rub it against his member amorously, watching with glee as his eyes darken and his lusty emotions spike.

He stands at attention in seconds, causing me to grin victoriously and maneuver my leg manipulatively. My lips instantly capture his own, my tongue quickly thrusting inside and easily wrapping around my lovers wet muscle.

Whilst he is distracted, I focus mentally and smoothly force the hole above his length to expand slightly. I then flare up a tiny bit of magic and secrete the soft flesh with very clear yet thin slime, similar to the very same we changelings use to cocoon our food.

Without any hesitation, I press my leg down and force his arousal to slip inside.

"_Ohh…that feels so good."_

Richie hisses into our kiss pleasurably and moves his right hand down my stomach, causing me to sigh happily, bliss overwhelming myself as well as my feelers.

With a bit of playful force, I force my Richie onto his back, before shuffling just that little closer and putting my muzzle right against his nose.

"Relax baby," I purr soothingly. "Let me do all the work, just lay back and enjoy me."

Richie's arousal twitches at my words, his eyes darkening lustfully and yet regarding me…lovingly.

"I don't want you to feel unsatisfied Chrissy," he argues stubbornly, much to my amusement.

"Believe me sweetie, doing this _never_ leaves me unsatisfied," I vow sultrily.

It's true too.

Just seeing and feeling how happy I make him, how my actions bring him to an uncontrollable bliss, to know that he is completely at my mercy…

I'm never left wanting by the time he's a panting mess.

I quickly smoother his chest in small licks and kisses, occasionally scraping my fangs over the sensitive skin, much to his pleasure.

A devious idea forms in my mind suddenly, and thus I crawl my way up to him, stopping only when my muzzle is breathing over his left ear.

"Does it feel good my love?" I croon contently.

Before he can answer, I focus mentally yet again and carefully narrow the hole around his arousal. It stops just below the head of his member, clenching around the easily pleased glans.

I begin to twist…

Richie instantly threw his head back, hissing with pleasure as his arousal spiked to near feral levels.

"_No matter the species, males are so easy to please."_

Of course Richie took a bit of…studying before I understood what he did and didn't like. Yet unlike my previous…experiences, I put my all into figuring out just what they were.

"_He's going to be my mat after all…"_

Imagine my surprise when Richie began pleasing me with such…ease in return.

For one that had never had sex and only a few small…bits of foreplay, he sure knew how to satisfy a mare.

When I asked him how he was so good…he merely said that he paid attention to what I did and didn't like…because…because he wanted me to feel nothing less than perfect, than beautiful.

He wanted me to believe these things…and after a while, I did.

He found me beautiful, I could feel it. After our little bit of first foreplay, he was more than a little distracted by my appearance.

My real appearance.

I caught him staring at my tush so many times I lost count, not that it bothered me. In fact after I caught him the final time, I may…have pounced on him and shoved said tush in his face.

What did he call that position again…sixty nine?

Even when we were out I sometimes played dirty…and a bit dangerous.

Mainly by sometimes jumping onto his lap and carefully changing my oh so sexy ass back into its true form, whilst leaving everything else perfectly Unicorn. Richie often scolded me whenever I did this…but was always quelled with a loving smooch.

"_He simply cannot keep his hands off me,"_ I giggled silently. _"Not that I can talk exactly…"_

I can never stop myself from giggling as I recall the…pleasure, I gave him under a table in one of Canterlot's comedy clubs.

"_Chrissy you can't do that here!" he exclaimed quietly._

"_Can't do what?" I asked innocently from under the table, his trousers already halfway down his legs._

"_Gimmie my trousers back!"_

"_No!"_

It's funny how complacent he became from a mere pout and puffed out cheeks.

Oh and rubbing his dick may have helped, you know, just a little.

I don't even have to use my feelers to know how close he is, I can see it plain as day on his face.

"Are you going to come baby?" I purr slowly, getting a very rapid nod in return.

With a small smirk, I lift my leg from his arousal and crawl down to it myself, leaving my heat comfortably nestled just over his face.

I look back at his adorably panting face and wink flirtatiously.

"Work me over honey bun, and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life."

It took less than two seconds for my Richie to dig into…well, me. At first he'd had no idea what to do, but with my gentle guidance, I moulded him into a bit of an expert in the art of foreplay.

A moan escapes me as his tongue flicks against just the _right_ spot.

"Ohh, I think I trained you too well baby."

"You know you love it," he growls teasingly.

Oooh that confidence, that cockiness…I love it.

"_Two can play at this game sweetie."_

I quickly repeat my earlier actions and place his arousal snuggly inside the hole on my right forehoof.

But since I'm not a one trick pony, I swiftly tip the scales in my favour and engulf the head with my muzzle, before dragging my tongue around the sensitive glans at an achingly slow pace.

He didn't last ten seconds.

I couldn't repress the victorious smirk as I felt my beloved finish inside my muzzle. The moans escaping him were very arousing…very.

Yet I promised him the best orgasm of his life…and I never break my promises with him.

Just as he let loose the final drop, I quickly soaked his dick with my numbing saliva, before biting down and releasing a…rather large amount of a wonderful chemical into it.

The results were instantaneous.

Richie's penis rapidly regained its arousal and pulsated angrily. Said lover was already panting from before, yet now sounded as though he'd run a marathon.

The chemical I used was a very usual piece of changeling physiology, used mostly to bring the changelings food source back in the mood.

But if used in a large amount as I just did…

"Richard…" I crooned sultrily.

He didn't say anything, merely gazing at me unfocused eyes.

"Come for me baby!" I commanded sweetly, giving his arousal a very slow twist.

The chemical finally took full effect and quite literally forced him to release his essence once more. I didn't swallow it this time, choosing instead to let it cover my muzzle and hoof.

Richard was literally howling and groaning like I'd never heard before. His body was shaking slightly, yet a dopey satisfied grin was adorning his face.

"Richie…"

I shook my flank in his face and tickled his face with my tail, pouting in what I hoped was an adorable fashion.

"It aches Richie," I whimpered deliberately.

He smirked tiredly at my words, but went to work nonetheless…Mhmm, good work too.

I am so fucking happy.

_**Celestia Pov**_

The moon is beautiful tonight, as it has been every other night before it.

I've always loved the view I receive, standing on my balcony as I look over all of Canterlot and Ponyville.

But alas…I cannot enjoy it tonight.

Not the way I am, not with the thoughts that surround me every minute of every hour of every day.

"_Oh…Cosmos."_

It's getting ever more difficult to resist, to stay patient and wait…just wait until the right moment.

As I close my eyes and take in the glow of my sister's moon…I cannot help but remember everything…everything that has happened since _he_ came back.

_Many months ago…_

"Princess, Princess Celestia!"

I look up and see a heavily panting pegasus running towards me, a white coat over him confirming him to be one of my scientists working on the survival project. I make to greet him warmly but stop and frown worriedly at the expression on his face.

"What's the matter young one?" I ask gently, something that always tends to calm my little ponies.

"It's about the human's test results Princess," he explains breathlessly. "We've discovered something that…that you really have to see for yourself."

"_Richard's results? I must see to this at once."_

"Of course…Spyglass," I agree softly, looking down at the name card on his white coat. "Lead on my little pony."

I can never stop myself from smiling at the red tinge everypony gets when I say those three little words.

Nonetheless he quickly sets off at a brisk trot and I follow, the two of us continuing to do so until we arrive at a very peculiar door. Spyglass pulls out a blue piece of plastic and swipes it down two narrow slivers of metal. Said metal contained a very small sphere planted on the top of it, which suddenly glows and emits a sharp beep.

The door opens shortly after and we both make our way inside.

"Forgive my question Princess, but how on Equis did you come up with the idea for that sort of invention?" Spyglass asks timidly, gesturing towards the security he had just accessed.

I merely smile at the question and pat his head, before moving past the confused yet happy pony and reaching my top scientist.

He's not difficult to recognise, especially not with that…interesting mane.

"You needed to show me something Neighstein?" I ask curiously, smiling as he turns around and grins eccentrically.

"I did?" he inquires rapidly. "Oh yes, wait no, but maybe…OH YES!"

With a quick flick of his horn, everything on the table in front of him comes to life. Neighstein quickly grabbed at a very confusing looking diagram and slammed it on the table for me to read.

As well as accidently knocking various tubes and other expensive objects off the table, resulting in numerous smashes and a migraine that's progressively increasing.

"Can you see it Cel?!" he all but shouts in my face. "Bucking amazing! It makes no damn sense, but it's amazing!"

I look down at the various numbers, percentages and fractions on the paper…before giving up on trying to decipher it and instead merely gazing at the hyperactive pony with a rather dry expression.

His eyes remain wide and excited for all of about ten seconds…until he realizes that I can't understand anything the paper is showing.

"Oh sorry Cel!" he yells apologetically, much to my displeasure. "I figured you'd be smart enough to understand, my mistake, I should have known better, WHERE'S MY COFFEE!"

Unable to decide whether or not he just insulted my intelligence, I instead focus back on why he asked for me.

"Would you mind explaining it for me please?" I ask kindly.

"Of course, of course," he waves dismissively, taking a sip of his drink and-

"THIS ISN'T COFFEE, IT'S ORANGEADE!" he screams in horror.

A frightened young mare rushes up to the crazed stallion and makes to take the cup.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have given you Stardust's drink instead," she apologizes frantically, only to flinch as Neighstein grabs the cup back and glares at her crossly.

"I never said that I didn't like it!" he exclaims gruffly. "Get me more mare!"

"Of course sir!"

Deciding that enough is enough; I clear my throat loudly and stare down at him sternly. He seemed to finally snap out of his craze and grin sheepishly, before placing his cup down on the table and taking a seat.

"Let me show you something Cel."

Lighting up his magic, he levitated a number of various objects over to us and placed them down gently.

There were two corked glass tubes, both filled with a recognisable red liquid. Alongside them were a toothbrush and…my hairbrush?

Before I could instigate an assortment of questions, Neighstein used a spell I failed to recognise on the tubes, before nodding to himself and looking back at me.

"These tubes are filled with both your and Mr Tyler's blood," he explained quickly. "They are both very different when properly examined obviously…However there is something that I simply cannot understand."

"_I can't understand how you obtained my blood?"_

I'm not frightened of much…but Neighstein does have an undeniable creepy factor at times.

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"When I use your blood and run a check for your DNA, your hairbrush responds to the spell and glows due to being an inanimate object, as well as being within very close proximity," he continued, his tone increasing ever so slightly in excitement. "The thing that I do not understand however, is why this happens along with it."

His horn glowed once more, my blood soon following suit as it turned a very bright gold.

My hairbrush instantly began to glow the exact same way, signifying as he had explained that it had my DNA on it.

Then to my absolute surprise, the toothbrush next to it began to glow as well. Not as brightly…yet still the same colour.

"This toothbrush was used by Richard Tyler during his brief overnight stay a week or so ago," Neighstein clarified animatedly. "What I fail to understand is when I scanned it more thoroughly; it not only responded to your DNA but also matched you up as his biological mother, when he is clearly not Equine in any way, shape or form."

I opened my mouth to…say something…anything.

"_No…No this is impossible! It can't be him! It can't!"_

"Are you okay Cel?" Neighstein asked, rare concern clear on his features.

I forced myself to calm down, using various techniques I've picked up over the past few centuries, before gazing down at the worried stallion.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked shakily, surprising him slightly. "Are you sure he's my son?"

He nodded.

"I'm positive Cel," he confirmed with certainty. "I've run that and many more tests just to make sure…There's no doubt about it, he's biologically your son…but I have no idea how."

My baby…he couldn't be…but maybe he was…

Was my little foal back?

"_Calm down and think Celestia!"_

"I do…" I near whispered, gazing at the toothbrush before levitating it over to me and grasping it with my right wing, close to my chest.

"C-Celestia?"

Neighstein was watching the way I held the toothbrush with a sort of…wonder

"I've lived a long life Neighstein," I explained breathlessly. "I gave birth many centuries ago…to…to somepony not completely pony. But he was taken from me by a truly evil cult of Lun…of a very malicious pony."

Neighstein blinked at my confession, but his eyes soon shined with excitement and…sudden warmth.

"I don't really understand Cel, but I won't tell anypony," he promised quietly. "However I'd like to keep monitoring both of your blood…there's something peculiar about his."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a very unfamiliar sensation of worry creeping into my tone.

"I'm not sure yet," he grumbled in annoyance. "But there's something about his very DNA…it's changing somehow."

His horn lit up yet again and he placed both vials of blood as close together as possible. It was…slow, and yet as the seconds passed on by, Richard's blood began to glow a very dim gold. Neighstein placed them apart once more before turning to face me.

He looked up at me and tapped my shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about a thing Cel. Just let me get on with this and I'll tell you if anything comes up."

I hesitated…but nodded and made my way out of the room.

"WHERE'S MY BUCKING DRINK!"

Once outside of the laboratory, I immediately teleported into my chambers, signalling mentally to Luna that I needed her to take over early.

I quickly blocked out our mental link and made my way outside onto the balcony, where I closed my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts.

"_Cosmos is back…my baby is…"_

"_We have to send him back, we heard what Neighstein described. The bond, our bond is healing…and he'll soon be as he was."_

"_That's a good thing though, we'll have our baby, our chance at being a mother again."_

"_But if he stays then…he'll revert."_

By the time I opened them again, I felt the all too familiar urge to set the sun, and thus dazedly did so.

"_How long was I caught within my thoughts?"_

I shook _that_ particular thought aside and quickly left my chambers.

"_I have to tell Luna."_

Numerous plans were circling within my mind as I headed towards the throne room, each one being considered and placed away for later.

I entered and immediately spotted a very bored looking Luna staring at the palace entrance, waiting for anypony to come in and place a request.

She spotted me rather quickly and straightened up, before allowing a small smile to grace her muzzle.

"Good evening sister," she greeted kindly.

It took only a few seconds for her to figure out what I wanted. And although I could have done it myself, I wouldn't want Luna to feel as though I was trying to interfere with her rule.

"Guards, leave us!" she ordered plainly, said guards swiftly obeying and doing so.

Once everypony apart myself was out of the room, Luna stepped off the throne and quickly reached me, nuzzling me pleasantly.

"What is the matter dear sister?" she asked worriedly. "We have sensed your distress for well over an hour now."

I took a deep breath and stared right into her eyes, leaving no room for dishonesty or question.

"Cosmos."

With our mental link, I swiftly sent Luna everything I had learned as of late.

Her eyes were closed, her confusion evident as she tried to piece it all together.

It took mere moments before her eyes widened greatly. She sat down on her rump, breaking out into a wide, joyous smile.

"Is Richard Tyler…"

I nodded once and failed to hold back a smile…as well as the long awaited tears I'd been holding back since the laboratory.

Luna immediately embraced me and squealed happily, much to my joy and amusement.

"We must go and collect him!" she exclaimed, reverting back into old Equis accidently and moving back so as to look at me directly. "This is most joyous of news! We can dote on him and finally have a nephew we like, and-"

"We can't tell him Luna."

She blinked at my refusal in confusion, cocking her head slightly.

"But sister…he is your son. Surely you do not mean to…to abandon him?"

"Never!" I bit sharply, unfortunately causing Luna to flinch back with hurt.

I calmed down and nuzzled her apologetically, something she instantly leaned into.

"I won't abandon him Luna," I explained slowly. "I've already formed a plan to keep him within the border, he will be none the wiser. But the time is not yet right for me to go to him…our bond has barely begun to form."

Luna gasped at this and stared up at me in wonder.

"You never told me your bond snapped," she exclaimed worriedly. "The both of you are going to be in so much pain when it reaches its final stage."

I smiled warmly at her concern, for it was truly touching.

However said concern quickly became a frown, her lips pursed in thought.

"_Please don't ask me-"_

"Sister…how old was he when he…went?" she asked curiously.

I turned away from her as she asked this…I couldn't bear to see her face when I…

"Barely a month old Lulu," I answered sadly.

There it was…the gasp of horror.

"Sister you must send him to his world right now!" she exclaimed loudly.

"You know I can't do that Luna, we need him to save our race."

"B-But you can't just keep him here! Tis a monstrous act to-"

"To what?" I snap sharply, spinning around to face her. "To save our race from extinction or to deny myself the chance of motherhood that YOUR deranged cult stole from me?"

She turned away in distress at my truthful yet hurtful words, only to suddenly glare at me and stamp her hoof.

"He will REGRESS Tia!" she cried in disbelief. "The moment your bond is healed, _that_ side of him will become dominate and regress him back to foalhood! It will completely ERASE Richard Tyler as a whole, leaving Cosmos and Cosmos alone!"

Now it was my turn to look away, though shame not distress were the cause of this action.

"I know Luna," I whispered quietly, looking back at her sadly, unable to restrain the tears crawling down my face. "But he's my baby Luna…I thought him gone forever and I wept for a century because of it."

Grasping hold of my sister's hooves, I fell to my stomach, holding back tears as I buried my face in the marble floor.

The choice in front of me was horrible, it truly was.

"Now he's back and I'm left with the choice of saving our race and raising my baby, or transporting him back onto Earth where he'll be safe from the magic forcing his eventual regression."

I looked up at my baby sister and pleaded with eyes for her to understand.

"If our roles were reversed Luna, then look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same."

She did look me in the eye, her muzzle opening…only to close and give off a sigh of resignation.

"I would do the exact same thing sister," she admitted shamefully. "The fate our our race is at stake…and although there may be alternatives, I cannot bring myself to deny you what my actions stole."

No more words were needed…

She merely laid down and comforted me…whilst I constantly repeated to myself that what I was about to do…was necessary.

I believe Harold called it a necessary evil.

_Shortly after Twilights failed interrogation_

It hadn't worked, yet after giving that pathetic excuse for a blackmail to Twilight, I had not expected it to.

"_You foolish, stupid old mare!"_ I scolded mentally. _"We know how to blackmail, we should have been calm and it should have been easy!_

I sigh as I read the report from one of my guards. Apparently this Chrissy wasn't taking any chances now that she'd received that abysmal piece of bribery, and had weaved together a very powerful barrier over _his_ house.

I was just so desperate to learn about his childhood, about what he liked and didn't, about the glint in his eye, the _toughness _I saw every time he scowled at me.

"_I just want him to be happy around me…but I can never seem to go the right way about it."_

Luna kept telling me not to worry, but to instead merely wait for our bond as mother and son to take hold.

T'was an ancient bond that the both of us still share with our own mother…wherever she may be watching.

"_He should have started dreaming by now…"_ I pondered thoughtfully. _"Nostalgia will fill him randomly too. For even at a month old, an Alicorn has a memory like no other."_

I wondered if he remembered me singing him a lullaby, or blowing raspberries on his stomach, or his laughter and squeals that soon followed.

"_I wonder if he remembers Harold…Oh I hope he does darling…I really do."_

I didn't want him to ever forget his father.

_Present time_

A sudden excruciating pain erupts within my very soul, snapping me quite harshly from my thoughts.

I try to repress any sound, but cannot stop the scream that escapes my muzzle.

"Tia!"

I barely hear my name as I collapse onto my side, thankful that I was lying on my bed and not the floor.

The pleasant sensation of hooves massaging my temple forces me to sigh in relief, although I keep my eyes shut, not daring to risk increasing the already pounding migraine.

"Tia you have to tell him now." Luna pleads desperately. "If this continues any longer than hiding it from our subjects will be an impossibility, especially with the guards and chatty servants."

"No Luna," I gasp, surprising myself with the sheer amount of…roughness my tone has. "He needs more time, I will not force this while he hates me. I need to see love in his eyes, the unknowing recognition of him knowing I only want him to love me."

"Then go to him when he comes tomorrow." Luna persuades gently. "I can feel the dormant magic within him, it won't be long until the change now. A week, maybe two at the most."

Knowing this fills me with happiness and sadness.

But I've put my demons to rest, placed my guilt to one side…and decided with finality that my race comes first.

If gaining my baby and saving my race means erasing Richard Tyler forever…then I will accept it and face that sin every day.

One day I'll even tell him what I did…and hopefully he'll understand.

"_Won't he?"_

**Well how's that for a twist.**

**Hey Zamairiac?**

**Yeah?**

**How about them plotholes? Eh?**

**Patience young Skywalker, it shall all be explained in time **

**Now I await the Raww Raww, Alicorn, Raww Raww!**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review **

**Cya in the next chappy XD **


End file.
